Heiress Apparent
by Arrowshot
Summary: What if Voldemort wasn't the only problem in the Wizarding World? Dumbledore has a lot to answer for. If there are things that Harry Potter will not tolerate, they are liars and theives. Dumbledore bashing, some Order bashing, GenderBending, and other surprises. Not suitable for canon nazis and less openminded readers.
1. Enough

Arrow: I know I shouldn't be starting another story, but my other plots have me stumped at the moment. I lost what I had written of Defying Gravity when my system crashed, so I have to rewrite that anyway. Fear not, all stories will be finished, I just need to find the time. I finished high school and I will start college in a few months, but between college prep and my job, I don't know how much time I will have.

Warning: This story involves throwing canon out of a window, dropping a flaming piano on it, and grinding it into fertilizer for my backyard, which simply refuses to grow.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am far to twisted for that.

* * *

Chapter One

Enough

Griphook was startled when the door to his private office opened. He was even more shocked when the Boy-Who-Lived came through the opening. However, what stunned him the most was what came from the sixteen-year-old boy's mouth.

"What must I do to become emancipated?"

Wait, what?

* * *

Harry Potter was sick and tired of manipulations – specifically Dumbledore's manipulations. Ever since he had survived Voldemort's attack when he was a baby, the old man had messed with his life. It was Dumbledore who had left him on the Dursley's doorstep. It was Dumbledore who encouraged his rash actions and his near death experiences every year. It was Dumbledore who would give up anything he didn't own 'for the greater good', including the lives of those who trusted him. After a dismal explanation for Dumbledore's inaction during his fifth year and the sorrow of Sirius' death, Harry received a letter. Not just any letter, but a letter from the Wizard's Bank, Gringotts. It sent him the condolences of the Goblins for the loss of his godfather and informed him that Sirius Black had named him the Black heir and Lord in addition to the Potter Lordship that he already retained. What lordship were they talking about? He wasn't a Lord!

Was he?

He asked Aunt Petunia if she would take him to London. Life at the Dursley house was much more pleasant now that Vernon had died of heart failure. Dudley realized that it was his father's diet, lack of exercise, and unnecessary hatred for life – and wizards – that had caused the premature death. The boy had taken to eating healthier and exercising; he had even asked Harry if he could give Dudley some pointers on running! This action bettered the relationship between the two boys and gave them something talk about and bond over. Harry had even joined Dudley's regimen in order to gain some muscle and some much needed weight.

Petunia Dursley had seen that Harry and Dudley were the only real family she had left. Harry was the last part of her sister and she knew that if it had been Dudley on Lily's doorstep, the boy would have been treated kindly as family should be; not like what she and her husband had done to Harry. She made every effort to improve Harry's life to the point that it should have been years ago. She went to all the neighbors telling them that Harry did indeed go to a special school – a private school that his father had gone to – but the boy was not a criminal and did not attend St. Brutus' School for Incurably Criminal Boys; she claimed that Vernon had hated her nephew's father and was trying to get vengeance on James Potter by slandering him and his son.

Petunia agreed to take Harry to London and decided that the family would make a day-trip of the venture. Harry would do his business with the Goblins while Petunia and Dudley shopped around the city. After Harry was done – he told them where to meet him – he would call them with his cell phone and they would go out to dinner before returning home.

When Harry reached Gringotts, he went to the head Goblin.

"Excuse me, Ragnak, but I have a few questions about the letter I received a few days ago." Ragnak looked up before answering.

"What questions would those be, Mr. Potter?"

"Well, the letter said that I was to receive the Black Lordship in addition to the Potter Lordship that I already have, but I am not a Lord of anything." Ragnak was surprised and narrowed his eyes after a few seconds thought.

"Mr. Potter, would it be possible for you to come with me to my office and there I will explain to you what has been so obviously left out." Harry nodded and the mismatched pair went to the Head Goblin's office, a magnificent room of marble, and gold and precious gems. "Now, Mr. Potter, you have been Lord Potter since your late father died. Your magical guardian should have explained this to you when you turned eleven."

"Who's my magical guardian? I didn't even know that I had one."

"Albus Dumbledore is your guardian, Lord Potter. Has he neglected to tell you that he has been making withdrawals from your vaults?" Harry's emerald eyes turned cold and sharpened; Ragnak was actually afraid for a moment. How much power did the boy have?

"Yes, he did. Tell me, where is my money being sent? Is there a way for me to get it back?"

"Just to clarify, you did not say he could make these transactions?"

"That is correct, Master Ragnak."

"We shall return your money with interest from the Headmaster's own vaults, Lord Potter. He told us that he had your permission."

"Thank you. Is there anything else that I should be aware of, Ragnak?"

"Yes, my Lord. You have the option to become emancipated. You would be able to formally claim your Lordships and the Headmaster would no longer have control over you. You would be an adult in the eyes of the Wizarding World." Emerald eyes took on a thoughtful gaze.

"What must I do to be emancipated Ragnak?" The Goblin smirked.

* * *

"You will need to speak with Griphook. He is the Goblin in charge of the Potter family vaults."

Griphook was startled when the door to his private office opened. He was even more shocked when the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter came through the opening. What stunned him the most was the question that came from the sixteen-year-old boy's mouth.

"What must I do to become emancipated?" Griphook blinked, uncomprehending of what was being said.

"Pardon me, Mr. Potter? I am not sure that I understand the question."

"I wish to be considered an adult and to take the Lordships that are rightfully mine. I had no idea I was a Lord until I received that letter a few days ago about the inheritance left to me by Sirius." Griphook scowled at the information. Dumbledore; the old man was interfering with things not of his concern.

"Very well, it is quite simple, Mr. Potter. Please follow me and you will take the Blood Test. This is to ensure that nothing that should be yours is hidden from you." Harry nodded and the two walked through the main hall of the bank and into yet another room made of marble and gold. This room contained only a black marble table and a silver bowl filled with a misting potion resting on the table. Griphook approached the table and pulled out a beautifully crafted Goblin knife. "The ritual is simple, Mr. Potter. Simply cut your hand and allow some of your blood to mix with the Lineage Potion in the bowl. After a few moments, your family line, history, and inheritance will appear as a scroll next to the bowl."

Harry nodded his understanding and walked up to the table. Griphook handed him the knife, which he accepted, and he gently placed the blade on the palm of his hand. Taking a deep breath, he brought the knife through his flesh and watched as the dark red blood mingled with the nearly translucent potion. The mist from the potion thickened and moved to cover the table and the surrounding marble floor.

When the mist returned to its normal state, a thick scroll of parchment rested on the table. Griphook picked it up and marveled at its weight.

"Let us go back to my office to read this in comfort, Mr. Potter. I have a feeling that things will be more complicated from this point onward." Harry sighed and shook his head ruefully as his hand healed.

"The story of my life, Griphook. The story of my life."

* * *

The pair reentered Griphook's office, and the Goblin called for refreshments. This was going to take a while, judging by how thick the scroll actually was. Minutes later, a Goblin entered the room bearing a tray of tea, pumpkin juice, and biscuits. Harry and Griphook each took a small plate of the refreshments and settled into their respective chairs.

"Well, shall we begin, Mr. Potter?" Harry nodded and opened the scroll three inches before he stopped, stunned at the sentence he saw.

"Um, Griphook, is there a way for that potion to be wrong?" Griphook, confused, answered the question.

"No, the potion never lies. Why do you ask?" Harry answered by reading the first sentence of the scroll.

"We, Lily Evans Potter and James Potter, leave all of our holdings, privileges, and money to our adopted son, Harry James Potter." Silence resounded in the office. Griphook wished he had called for something stronger than pumpkin juice.

"Continue reading, Mr. Potter. We will find out more if you do." Harry nodded, still disturbed at the sentence, and continued.

"Our total monetary assets are 14,895,729 Galleons, 15 Sickles, and 4 Knuts (A.N. – Exactly $150 million US dollars). We also leave him with 5 residential properties: the ancestral Potter Manor in Essex, a mansion in the Scottish Highlands, the apartment in Boston, Massachusetts, in the Americas, the summer cottage near Dublin, Ireland, and our current residence in Godric's Hollow.

"We leave him our businesses and investments. This includes several shops: Honeyduke's in Hogsmeade, Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley, Madame Malkin's Quality Robes for All Occasions in Diagon Alley, and Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley. He is left two Quidditch teams; the Holyshead Harpies and the Chudley Cannons, with full rights to make any change that he sees fit.

"His godfather is Sirius Black and should anything happen to us, Sirius is more than qualified to care for him. If Sirius is unable to care for him for any reason, Harry is to go to either the Lovegood family, the Bones family, or the Longbottom family. He is to never be placed with Petunia Dursley and her family, regardless of relation. Remus Lupin is allowed visiting rights and should be treated as if he were family." Harry looked at his Goblin companion. "It goes on into more detail about the properties and investments." Griphook blinked.

"Well, Mr. Potter, obviously, your, um, adoptive parents loved you very much. I believe that we will find out who your actual parents are the farther we go back in the scroll. I assume that the Black Will is next?" Harry looked at it.

"Yes. I know that you already know the contents, but I would still like to read it aloud. I wasn't present when it was read." Griphook nodded and gave Harry the closest thing to a smile he could. "Thank you, Griphook. 'I, Sirius Orion Black, leave all of my holdings and the majority of my monetary worth to my godson Harry James Potter.

"My godson shall receive 6,951,340 Galleons, 10 Sickles, and 13 Knuts (AN: $70 million in US dollars). He is also to receive all the Black residential properties: 12 Grimmauld Place in London, the ancestral Black Manor outside Edinburgh, Scotland, and the vacation cottage on the sea just outside of Tuscany, Italy. He is to have access to the artifacts in all of the Black vaults upon his majority and he shall also receive the Black seat on the Wizengamot. All other holdings and businesses are to be given to Remus Lupin."

"Well, your godfather did sell many of the Black holdings because of bad memories he said. What will is next in line, Mr. Potter?" Harry opened the scroll more and stared at the name at the top of the will.

"Apparently, the Peverell will is next. How is that even possible?"

"You must be related to them in some way. No one else has been able to claim the Peverell assets or inheritance, so the interest has been piling up for some time."

"Well, here goes. 'We, Daniela Peverell Roman and Gregory Roman, leave all the Peverell assets to our cousin Katerina's family upon our deaths. This includes a monetary worth of 14,895,729,890 Galleons, 12 Sickles, and 28 Knuts (AN: $150 Billion US dollars – and yes I am making Harry the richest person alive. Lord knows he deserves it after all that he has gone through and all that I plan to put him through) as well as our remaining residential properties: the ancestral Peverell Manor outside of London, the mansion in the north of Spain, and the apartment located in Barcelona, Spain. All heirlooms shall be available to Katerina's family by Katerina's discretion. The artifacts shall be available to Katerina's heir upon his or her majority. All Peverell house elves shall bond themselves to the heir." Griphook was stunned. Not only was Mr. Potter officially one of the richest boys in the Wizarding World and the richest boy in the Muggle World – and there were still wills to go through! – but he was also a member of one of the greatest families in the realm.

"What is next, Mr. Potter?" Harry was silently staring in shock at the name on the top of the will. "Mr. Potter?"

"This is the Slytherin Will." Griphook was silent for a moment as well before he spoke.

"Read it, Mr. Potter. It is yours. Remember, that potion does not lie." Harry nodded, took a deep breath, and read the will.

"The true heir to the House of Slytherin shall receive all of the Slytherin vaults, residences, and properties. The monetary value of the vaults totals at 29,791,459 Galleons, 13 Sickles, and 8 Knuts (AN: $300 million US dollars). The heir shall also receive access to the artifacts in the vaults upon reaching his or her majority. The Slytherin residence to be received is the ancestral castle of Slytherin on the German-Austrian border; a portkey will be provided to the castle grounds. The heir shall receive ownership of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which was passed to Salazar Slytherin upon the death of Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw-Slytherin. The heir shall also receive all heirlooms from the Slytherin family vault immediately upon the reading of this will. The artifacts that are found therein are to be given to the heir upon the reaching of his or her majority. All house elves attached to the Slytherin family shall make themselves known to the heir and bond with him or her." Griphook's eyes widened, as did Harry's.

"Well, Mr. Potter, you just get more interesting as these wills go on, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"What is the next one?"

"It says that it is the d'Medici Will. Who were the d'Medici?"

" They were a very old and powerful Italian Wizarding family. The last recorded d'Medici was a daughter, Felicia d'Medici. She was Salazar Slytherin's mother. Read on, Mr. Potter."

"The heir to the d'Medici fortune shall receive all the moneys and residences of the d'Medici family. The money to be received is 49,652,432,969 Galleons, 3 Sickles, and 19 Knuts (AN: $500 Billion US dollars). The residences include: the ancestral d'Medici home in Florence, Italy, the summer villa in Sicily, a home in Rome, and the mansion in Tuscany, Italy. The heir shall be receive upon the reading of this will scrolls containing the history of the d'Medici family and any heirlooms in the main d'Medici vault. All artifacts shall be given to the heir upon his or her majority. Individual portkeys to the different properties will be provided. The d'Medici house elves will bond with the heir upon the reading of the will and the heir's recognition." Griphook wasn't even pretending to be patient any longer.

"What is next, Mr. Potter?"

"The Le Fay Family Will. Wait, as in Morgana Le Fay?"

"It would appear so. Read!"

"The heir to the family shall receive all money and residential property. The money shall total at 7,944,389 Galleons, 4 Sickles, and 19 Knuts (AN: $80 million dollars). The residences include: The Le Fay house in Burgundy, the mansion outside Paris, and a residence in Naples. All artifacts and heirlooms shall be given to the heir upon his or her majority. The heir shall receive the appropriate histories and diaries of the Le Fay family upon the will's reading. The Le Fay family house elves shall make themselves known when the heir visits the Le Fay estate in Burgundy and bond with him or her at that time. Portkeys will be provided for this purpose." Harry looked up at the Goblin. "Griphook, is it just me or are the wills getting progressively shorter?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter. What is the last will?" Harry looked at it and immediately started to shake his head.

"This can't be right. There has to be a mistake!"

"What is the will, Mr. Potter? And I told you, that potion does not make mistakes! Everything in these wills is yours, Mr. Potter."

"There is no way I am related to Merlin!" Griphook stopped short.

"If his will is there, Mr. Potter, then you are the last living heir in Merlin's family. Now read it." Harry took a deep breath and did so.

"To my last living heir: you shall receive all my remaining wealth – a total of 19,860,973,187 Galleons, 11 Sickles, and 19 Knuts (AN: $200 billion dollars) – and my only properties: my cottage in Wales and my home in Scotland. There will be portkeys to take you to the homes when you wish to visit. You will also receive all of my spell work and the notes that I have made over my lifetime. This includes an accurate history of my life and the state of the Wizarding world during my lifetime. You will receive a complete telling of my powers and recipes for the potions that will have been lost by the time you are born. The descendents of my familiars will find you and bond themselves to you as will my house elves." Griphook was reeling. Before him sat Merlin's heir! He was about to comment on this when he saw there was one last bit of parchment to read.

"There is still more, but I doubt it is a will. Perhaps one of your ancestors has written to you, Mr. Potter." Harry looked at it, nodded and completely unfurled the scroll.

"To my darling child:

I am your mother, Katerina Ethans Pendran, the last surviving great-granddaughter of Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw Slytherin. I am so sorry that you must find out this way, but your father Aaron Pendran and I were killed.

You had just been born, and never a more beautiful child had I ever seen. I was weak from the labor when a man with a white beard came into my hospital room. Your father stood to send him away, but the stranger killed him with his wand and a spell, the _Avada Kedavra_ curse.

I called for security, but the man simply came up to me, introduced himself as Albus Dumbledore, took you from your cradle and sentenced me to die of childbed fever. I am dying as I add this to the end of the inheritance scroll. He said he was taking you to the Potter family, to be raised to defeat Lord Voldemort. I can only hope they treat you well, my love, and save you from this evil man.

Before he left, he cast a spell on you my darling. He changed your gender, right in front of me, as if to prove you were not to be my beautiful girl! When you read this, my daughter, know that whatever name the Potters gave to you is untrue. You are my Jadelyn. You share a name with the greatest families in the Wizarding World. You are the last d'Medici, you are the last Pendran, who are descended from great King Arthur Pendragon, you are the last true Slytherin, you are the last Peverell, you are the last Le Fay, and you are the last of Merlin's line. You are Jadelyn Catalina Merlina Le Fay Peverell Slytherin d'Medici Pendran. You are my daughter. And I love you.

"I have not enough time to tell you more, Jadelyn. But you must receive your inheritance from your father and me. I am the last Ethans, as my sisters died, one in childhood and the other of smallpox. You shall get the entire Ethans inheritance, which consists of many heirlooms and artifacts. The heirlooms and diaries you shall receive when this letter is read. The artifacts shall be given to you when you are of age, not a minute before, my daughter. Your father's family has also left artifacts and diaries. The diaries are yours, but the artifacts will be left alone until you are seventeen.

"Remember, my Jadelyn, you are related the greatest families in the land and no one can take that from you. I love you so much, my daughter, and I wish that I could hold you at least one more time." There was silence after the letter from Katerina. Harry had tears in his eyes.

Had his entire life been a lie? Did he have relatives in the world that tried to find him, but didn't know that his name and gender had been changed? Fury began to build in Harry's mind.

"Griphook, is there any way to reverse what that bastard did to me when I was a child?" Griphook was shocked.

"Well, yes, but it will be painful and would it not be better to remain in a form that you are used to?" Harry looked at Katerina's, no _his mother's_ letter.

"That may be, but I would rather be what I was born as. I want to revert to my true heritage. Then I will take on the world, Wizarding and Muggle, as Jadelyn Catalina Merlina Le Fay Peverell Slytherin d'Medici Pendran. Only I think I will just go as Jadelyn Catalina Pendran, my full name is a bit long." Griphook saw the loyalty to his dead mother and his family and knew that he couldn't deny the request. The Goblins prized loyalty and it would be against everything that the Goblin race stood for to deny this child the right to be everything her mother had wanted. He would take her to room and give her the potion she needed. There was no other option, but to do so.

"Follow me." They went to a back room, very different from the rest of Gringotts. It was a dark room, much like the vaults, but with long shelves of different potions and potion ingredients instead of tracks and cars for travel. As Harry looked around at a potion collection that would make Severus Snape green with envy, Griphook selected one of the potions and blew the dust off the crystal vial. It was ruby in color and looked very old; Griphook muttered something in his native tongue, presumably to remove a preservation spell. "Drink this and you shall completely revert to what you would have been had your parents still been alive." Harry nodded and stared at the vial for a moment before drinking it.

As Harry Potter lost consciousness and fell to the floor, there was one thought running through his mind.

_I hope you are proud of me, mother._

* * *

__Arrow: Well, there you have it. I didn't want to write a typical Harry Potter story, so there is Genderbending! I seem to do that a lot, but those stories have not been posted. Oh well. Review and let me know what you think and please, if you are just going to yell at me for taking this story so far out of the realm of possibility, remember that this is FICTION and that I will write however I damn well please.


	2. Welcome Jadelyn

Arrow: Hey guys! Here is the second chapter of Heiress Apparent. We are going to meet some very influential characters in Jadelyn's life. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, the characters I created and the changes to Rowling's characters.

Warning: Same as the first chapter, if you can't remember, go back and look.

* * *

Chapter Two

Welcome Jadelyn

Emerald eyes opened and stared at the marble ceiling. Sitting up carefully, the owner of said eyes squinted at the world as it blurred and faded in and out of existence.

"I suggest, Miss Pendran, that you receive a corrective surgery for your eyes. It would make your life a bit easier as you would not have to remember your glasses." The owner of the emerald eyes squinted at the speaker.

"Griphook, is that you?"

"Yes, Miss Pendran."

"Since you are calling me 'Miss Pendran' may I assume that the potion worked?" New voices spoke in unison, higher in pitch than any Goblin voice.

"Yes'm, Milady Pendran!" Startled, she squinted and could make out the silhouettes of seven house elves, all but one wearing some kind of uniform.

"Griphook?"

"Be at peace, my lady. I took the liberty of informing the head house elves of your inheritances and of the decisions you made regarding your name. The elf on your far right was particularly pleased." It was the elf without a uniform and his name suddenly clicked.

"Kreacher, is that you?" The elderly elf clapped in happiness, a slightly disturbing sight.

"Oh yes, Mistress! Kreacher is so happy to be serving you! You protected Kreacher from his previous master and the Granger girl! She wanted to free Kreacher against his will. Oh, Kreacher is so happy!" Jadelyn smiled at the elderly elf.

"I am glad to hear it, Kreacher." She turned to the rest of the elves. "I would ask you for your names and which of my ancestors you served, but I cannot do that until I am able to put names with faces. Would it be possible to get corrective surgery, before I ask who you are?" The elves were beside themselves. Their new mistress was polite and practical! Oh, this was a happy day. One of the elves came forward and took Jadelyn's hand.

"Of course, Milady Pendran. Please, allow us to escort you to the store where your eyesight will be fixed." Jadelyn smiled.

"Thank you." Griphook spoke.

"Before you go, Miss Pendran, I would like to inform you of your financial status at this time." Jadelyn nodded in consent. "All the funds that were given to you by your ancestors have been placed into six separate vaults. Your monetary worth is 8,446,871,896 Galleons, 12 Sickles and 8 Knuts (AN: 85 trillion, 60 billion dollars). This total does not include the trust vault you were given by the Potters to help you pay for school supplies and treats; that is in a separate vault. You are currently the richest person alive in both the Muggle and the Wizarding Worlds. I would suggest getting a Gringotts card. This card would allow you to charge things to your account instead of needing to get money out of a vault. It cannot be used by anyone except the cardholder." Kreacher stepped up next to his new mistress.

"I think you should get the card, mistress." All the other elves agreed. Jadelyn smiled at her elves; they blushed with pride.

"Then I shall take a card. Does it work in both worlds?"

"Yes, Miss Pendran. No need to exchange currencies. I have the documents here. On this you would need to sign your full name." Jadelyn had the elf holding her hand place it on the dotted line she needed to sign and soon the paper said Jadelyn Catalina Merlina Le Fay Peverell Slytherin d'Medici Pendran. "Very good, here is your card." He handed her the card and she kept it close. "After you are done with the eye specialist and learn your new elves' names, I would like you to return to the bank and we will finish the emancipation process."

"Then I will see you soon, Griphook. It was a pleasure to do business with you." Griphook smiled and bowed at the young woman.

"I will see you soon, Milady Pendran."

* * *

Jadelyn was led through Diagon Alley to modest storefront by the elves; when they arrived, she was gently led inside by the elf that had yet to let go of her hand since the bank. Jadelyn called for the specialized Mediwizard.

"Hello?"

"Why, hello, dear, oh! And the loyal elves! How might I be of assistance to you today?" Jadelyn could make out the rounded shape of the speaker and the voice led her to believe that it was a witch speaking.

"I am in need of corrective eye surgery. I believe I am in the right place." The plump blob bounced and took Jadelyn's hand.

"Of course you are! Just follow me dear, carefully now, and I will fix those beautiful eyes of yours. Oh, such a pretty color!" Jadelyn heard Kreacher mutter at the overexcited witch.

Jadelyn was lead to the back of the room and placed in a chair that leaned back until the young woman was horizontal and parallel to the floor below her.

"Now, you just relax, dear. This won't hurt, but it will be uncomfortable. You will feel pressure behind your eyes as the spell repairs the optical nerves." Jadelyn shifted uncomfortably; she was having second thoughts but she so desperately wanted to see! A house elf, younger than the one who had been walking beside her in the Alley, came up to the chair.

"I will stay here, Milady." Jadelyn smiled at the young elf.

"Thank you."

"All right, dear. I am about to start, so get ready!" Jadelyn took a deep breath and then released it.

"I am ready." The spell began.

The witch was right, the spell didn't hurt, but that didn't mean that it was a pleasant feeling. The pressure didn't let up for at least an hour! Jadelyn was grimacing and telling herself over and over again in her head that the discomfort would be worth it.

"All finished, dear. Now, I am going to use a different spell to remove the grittiness and dryness from your eyes. This should only take a second." It didn't take a second, it took three, but hey, who was counting? "There, done. Now you can open your eyes and look around you!" Jadelyn counted to three and opened her eyes.

The world was beautiful. The colors, the lines, the contrasts between objects, oh, it was perfect! After so long of not being able to see anything, she could see the world the way she was meant to. She loved it.

"It is wonderful! Thank you!"

"Oh it was no trouble, dear."

"Mistress," came a small voice. "Can you see us?" Jadelyn looked to her left and saw a line of seven house elves. Kreacher stood in the center, a point of familiarity and reference. A female elf that carried herself with poise and grace was to Kreacher's left; next to her stood a proud male elf who was delighted to be looked at; to Kreacher's immediate left was a shy elf who blushed when Jadelyn's gaze got to her. On Kreacher's immediate right was male elf who was the mirror to the female on Kreacher's immediate left; next was another male elf who looked stern, but had a kindness about him that was endearing; the last elf was taller than most, with a matronly air about her and an apparent no-nonsense attitude. Jadelyn smiled at them all.

"Yes, I can see you. Would you all tell me your names?" The first elf stepped forward.

"I am Tia, Milady. I am the Head Elf of the House of Potter." The introductions continued down the line.

"I am Leon, Mistress. I am the Head Elf of the House of Peverell."

"I am Helena, my Lady. I am the Head Elf of the House of Le Fay."

"I am Kreacher, Mistress. I am the Head Elf of the House of Black."

"I am Joshua, Milady. I am the Head Elf of the House of Slytherin."

"I am Artorious. I am the Head Elf of the House of Merlin."

"I am Carolina. I am the Head Elf of the House of d'Medici." Then they all bowed.

"We are honored to be serving you, Milady Pendran!" they chorused. Jadelyn smiled at them and nodded.

"I am happy to have such wonderful elves to rely on." Their chests puffed with importance. "Thank you again, Mediwitch. How much do I owe you for the procedure?" The Mediwitch didn't hear her. "Ma'am?"

"Oh, sorry about that, dear. The cost is 2 Galleons (AN: $20.15; I know that it isn't realistic, but this is fiction, you know)." Jadelyn held out her bankcard and the witch cast the charging spell, removing 2 Galleons from Jadelyn's trust vault and placing them into the store's account. With the procedure done, Jadelyn and the seven elves made their way back to Gringotts to see Griphook. They were almost there when Jadelyn's phone rang. She gasped; she had completely forgotten about Aunt Petunia and Dudley! She pulled the phone out of her pants pocket – realizing absently that the clothes had been shrunk to fit her – and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Harry James Potter, where are you!"

"Aunt Petunia, something has happened, but to explain it you and Dudley would need to come to the Wizarding World."

" . . ."

"I know that it sounds crazy, but it's not something I can tell you without showing you proof."

" . . . Oh, all right, dear. How do we get there?"

"Just wait where you are. I will send someone to get you."

"Promise me that you are all right." Jadelyn smiled softly.

"I promise, Aunt Petunia." They hung up. Jadelyn looked at her elves and made a quick decision. "Carolina, I need you to go to the Leaky Cauldron and have the barkeeper bring my aunt and my cousin into the pub. Once they are there I need you to bring them to Gringotts. Is that okay?" Carolina smiled at her mistress, happy to have such a task.

"Of course, Milady. We will be there shortly." She popped away and the others continued the trek to the bank. Griphook met them at the doors.

"Griphook, I have sent Carolina to fetch my aunt and my cousin." Griphook's brow rose in surprise.

"I was under the impression that you did not care for them, Milady." Jadelyn smiled.

"Well, they have changed their treatment of me since my uncle died. Now that they do not have to fear his temper, they treat me with kindness."

"Very well, Milady." There was a resounding pop and Carolina appeared with Petunia and Dudley in tow.

"Here they are, Mistress Jadelyn." Petunia and Dudley looked at the girl with suspicion that turned to shock as they took in their surroundings.

"Aunt Petunia, Dudley, I know that there is a lot to take in, but I promise that everything we tell you is the truth." Dudley faced her voice.

"Harry, is that you?" She nodded with a smile. "Bloody hell, what happened to you?" Griphook spoke up.

"If I may, there is much to be discussed and it would be better to discuss it in my office, rather than the main hall of the bank. If you would follow me . . ." he turned and led the way to his office. Dudley started to follow and Jadelyn took Petunia's arm to lead her to the office, as the woman was having difficulty closing her mouth.

Once they arrived at the office, Griphook summoned chairs for the humans and called for refreshments to be brought. Jadelyn sat her aunt down in a chair at a slight diagonal from Griphook and Dudley took the seat to the left of his mother. Jadelyn sat down in the chair to Petunia's right and her house elves arranged themselves with Artorious at her right and the others around the chair. Refreshments arrived and Tia served tea and cookies to the silent Muggles, Kreacher served pumpkin juice and treacle to his mistress and Griphook served himself some Firewhisky. He had a feeling that he was going to need it after this interview.

"Now then, to business. Mrs. Dursley, the young woman you see before you is not the child of your sister, although she was Harry Potter. Mr. and Mrs. Potter adopted young Harry only hours after he was born, but they were deceived. Albus Dumbledore, the man who left him on your doorstep, killed Harry's real parents. This was discovered today, when Harry received the wills of all his ancestors. There was also a letter from his biological mother. The letter revealed the circumstances of his parents' death and the fact that Harry James Potter is Jadelyn Catalina Merlina Le Fay Peverell Slytherin d'Medici Pendran. Milady Pendran is the heiress to many fortunes and is currently the richest woman in both the Wizarding and Muggle Worlds. She also has the most influence in the government and could take over the Ministry if she chose to do so. Are there any questions?" Petunia, who had gotten over the majority of her shock by this point, cleared her throat.

"Yes, what does any of this have to do with my son and I?" She turned to Jadelyn. "I am happy that you chose to share this with us, darling, but why bring us here?" Jadelyn blushed.

"I knew that it would be hard to accept if I walked out to meet you as a girl. I thought it would be easier to accept if we were in the Wizarding World." Petunia smiled at her.

"What do you plan to do now?"

"I am getting emancipated. I would be seen as an adult by the Wizarding government and Dumbledore would have no control over my life any longer. Aunt Petunia, the Headmaster has been stealing from me! I will not stand for it, so I am preventing it from happening again."

"I see, dear. I hope that we will still be able to see you on a semi-regular basis."

"I will send letters and visit for Christmas. Maybe we can arrange a summer where you will stay with me?" Dudley spoke up.

"That would be so cool! I can't wait, Harry, I mean! You're name is Jadelyn, right? Sorry about that." Jadelyn laughed at her cousin.

"Don't worry, Dudley." Petunia stood.

"We need to get home and you need to finish your business. You are free to visit at any time, darling."

"Thank you so much, Aunt Petunia. I will miss you both. Joshua, would you take my aunt and cousin back to the Leaky Cauldron so that they can go home?"

"Of course, my Lady." The family said their goodbyes and Joshua popped them back to the pub. When he left, Griphook spoke.

"That reminds me, Miss Pendran. The money that Albus Dumbledore has taken from your vaults has been placed in your trust vault, with interest. If I may, could I explain the bankcard and your accounts further?"

"Please do, Griphook."

"The card is charmed to take money from your trust vault first. Only when that runs out will the money from the other vaults be touched. The profits from your businesses will be placed in the other six vaults and all of the vaults, except your trust vault, have a 3% interest rate, to be compounded every month.

"If you wish, I will have the heirlooms and objects that you are allowed to take brought here. You will have a chance to look through them and decide which ones to take."

"That is a good idea, but I think that it would be prudent to decide where I am going to be living before I decide what heirlooms to take with me. Artorious," the elf stepped forward.

"Yes, Milady?"

"Which residence should I take for the time being? I would go abroad, but I still have two years of Hogwarts to go." The elf thought and then consulted with the other elves. When they all reached a consensus, the proud elf returned to his mistress.

"We agree that it would be best for you to reside near London; it makes it easier to adjust to your new status. Our suggestion would be to reside in either 12 Grimmauld Place or Peverell Manor." Jadelyn considered her options. The elves' reasoning was sound, but she wasn't sure about staying at Grimmauld Place. It was still too soon after Sirius' death.

"I believe that I will take up residence in Peverell Manor. I am not ready to face Sirius' home just yet." Griphook spoke next.

"Very good, Milady. I will retrieve the heirlooms and diaries mentioned whilst you wait here; is this acceptable?" Jadelyn waved her hand in acknowledgment, her thoughts distracted. Helena spoke with Tia and Carolina before approaching her mistress's left side.

"Mistress, before you take up residence, we believe that it would be best to acquire an appropriate wardrobe. A full one with everyday clothes, formal clothes, sleep clothes, shoes and accessories is necessary for a Lady." Leon spoke next.

"I know that jewelry will be provided. Jewelry is part of the heirlooms that you will receive, my Lady. Helena is right. You are the greatest lady in the realm and you should dress the part if you are to take the world by storm." Jadelyn smiled at her elves.

"That is a good idea. I think I can spare a few Galleons to buy a grand wardrobe. Where should we go shopping? I must confess that Muggle clothes are more comfortable and fashionable than Wizard clothes." Carolina smiled indulgently at her and Joshua spoke up.

"I would suggest shopping in either France or Italy. They are the two fashion centers of the world after all." The group laughed.

"Milady," said Tia. "I hope you don't mind, but you should lengthen your hair. The shape of your face is not flattered by short hair." Jadelyn raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure that you just don't want more hair to play with?" Tia blushed.

"That may have something to do with it, but I am not lying about the shape of your face, Milady! Your hair should be longer." Before anyone could comment on the good-natured argument, Griphook entered levitating sixteen trunks. Jadelyn's eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Griphook, surely I was not left sixteen trunks!"

"Actually, you were left even more. These contain the objects that you are allowed access to at the moment. There are two trunks for each will and then two trunks from your mother's letter. Shall I have these sent to Peverell Manor?" Jadelyn looked at four of her elves.

"Artorious, Joshua, Kreacher, Leon, would it be possible for the four of you to take these to the Manor while Carolina, Tia, Helena, and I go shopping for that wardrobe we spoke of?" The male elves seemed relieved at the prospect of skipping out on a shopping trip. Artorious answered for the group.

"Yes, Miss Pendran! We shall also have the Manor in perfect living condition by the time you and the girls return from shopping." The male elves popped away with the trunks and Jadelyn turned to the Goblin.

"Is there anything else I must do to be considered legally emancipated?" Griphook gave a feral grin.

"You need only sign your full legal name on this document and you will officially be free of the Headmaster's influence, Milady Pendran." He held out an official parchment scroll. "Also, once you sign this, you will take control of the Ladyships that have been yours since birth." Jadelyn smirked, took the quill, and signed the documents with a flourish. "Congratulations, you are now a legal adult and Lady Potter, Lady Black and Lady Pendran, the heir of Slytherin, d'Medici, Le Fay, Peverell, and Merlin." He bowed to the young woman. "I look forward to continuing to serve you should you need any legal or financial assistance or advice, Milady."

"I thank you, Griphook, and I will always count on you for counsel in both of those areas. I look forward to continuing my patronage of your services." Griphook smiled kindly.

"Very prettily put, Milady." She smiled back at him.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this Ladyship thing. It was a pleasure doing business with you today, Griphook."

"The pleasure is mine, Lady Pendran." She nodded and left the bank before turning to her elves.

"Where should we go shopping?" They quickly held council before Carolina spoke.

"Italy, my Lady. It is much more your style than France would be." Jadelyn nodded in appreciation.

"I assume we are going to Florence, then?" They nodded. "What are we waiting for?" Carolina smiled and took her mistress's hand. There was a soft pop and they were gone.

* * *

Jadelyn opened her eyes and saw the quiet streets of early morning Florence, Italy. She could easily tell why the d'Medici family loved it so much. There was a tug on her hand and Tia's voice was heard in the air.

"Milady? Are you ready to start shopping?" Jadelyn looked at her elves and smiled.

"Should we get my hair fixed first, Tia?" They laughed and Helena spoke next.

"That would be best, Mistress. Then we could see an almost complete ensemble when you try on the clothes." Jadelyn nodded in acquiescence and the group went off to find a hair stylist that was open.

* * *

Marta Belloni didn't expect to have any business so early in the morning, but she did. She didn't expect her business to be one of the most exquisite young women she had ever seen, but it was. She didn't expect said young woman to be the last descendent of the d'Medici family, but she was.

"Hello, dear, what can I do for you this morning?" The young raven haired woman smiled at her.

"I received my inheritance today after it was withheld from me after my parents died. My elves have decided that I need a change in style and in wardrobe." Marta smiled at the girl.

"Well, you have come to the right place! Tell me, what is your name?"

"Jadelyn Pendran." Marta frowned.

"That name sounds so familiar. I know that it was used in a marriage announcement, oh, probably eighteen years ago." One of the elves stepped forward.

"My mistress is the last remaining descendent of the d'Medici family. The marriage announcement was between Katerina Ethans, the great-great-great granddaughter of Felicia d'Medici and Dante Slytherin, and Aaron Pendran, the last descendent of King Arthur Pendragon." Marta almost fainted. The last d'Medici was here, in her shop!

"It is an honor, Miss Pendran, to have you in my shop. What were you looking to do with your hair, Milady?" Jadelyn sighed at the elf that had spoken before turning her attention back to Marta.

"I was looking to lengthen it. Tia, would you please tell her what you wish for my hair?" The young woman whispered conspiratorially to the shopkeeper, "Tia is the one who suggested we do something with my hair. Personally, I think she just likes to play with hair and wants me to have something she can design into masterpieces!" Marta giggled and Tia blushed before speaking to Belloni.

"I was thinking somewhere around mid-back. The longer her hair is, the more options I have for formal occasions." Marta nodded and got to work on the raven locks.

* * *

By the time Marta was finished, Jadelyn had beautifully curled hair that fell in gentle waves to the middle of her back and framed her face. Jadelyn had to admit that her hair was pretty. The black locks were so dark that they glinted blue in the sunlight and soft as the down on an owl's wing. Marta Belloni clapped her hands when she was finished.

"Oh, Milady! You have such fine hair; it is a joy to work with! Please, come back whenever you need something done with your hair."

"I think that I will. I am very happy with the result. Thank you, Mistress Belloni. Tell me, how much do I owe you for your services?"

"3 Galleons, 8 Sickles, and 26 Knuts (AN: $35.50), Milady." After charging the card and bidding Marta Belloni a good day, Jadelyn stepped out with her elves.

"Carolina, you know the city very well, where should we go next?"

"There is a wonderful clothes boutique that would be perfect, but we will need to go somewhere else for shoes and accessories." Tia was confused.

"I thought that there were accessories in those trunks."

"Jewelry yes, but purses, gloves, hats, scarves and the like we will have to buy today." Jadelyn nodded in acceptance.

"What is this boutique called?"

"Dimora da Bellazza (AN: Home of Loveliness)."

When they reached the boutique, Jadelyn was surprised to find a man running the store. He was smiling and singing under his breath, without a care in the world. Jadelyn stepped forward.

"Hello, sir?" He turned and his smile grew wider.

"Ciao (AN: Hello)! Benvenuti nel negozio di mia madre! Welcome to my mother's shop, my dear! My name is Peppi Alfero. How may I be of assistance today."

"I am in need of a completely new wardrobe and I do stress completely new. I am starting from scratch. Are you up to the challenge, Mr. Alfero?"

"But of course! Follow me, Milady, and we will get you the necessary clothes." She followed him into the bright shop and was overwhelmed by the sea of fabric that nearly consumed her. "Come, come, pretty one! Why don't you have two of your elves pick out articles that a man has no business seeing whilst you, I and the remaining elf choose the beginnings of your new wardrobe!" Jadelyn did as he suggested and sent Tia and Helena off for lingerie and other items while she and Carolina followed him to the other end of the shop.

* * *

She had never realized how exhausting shopping actually was. Carolina and the others had a field day when she gave them free reign on the color choices. Mr. Alfero was a photographer who wanted to take pictures of her; he was trying to become a model photography director and used his mother's customers for practice. After four hours in the shop, he had pictures of her entire new wardrobe except the lingerie and nightclothes.

In actuality, Jadelyn had two wardrobes: one for everyday wear and the other for formal occasions. The first outfit of her everyday wear was a collared emerald button-up shirt paired with a knee-length pleated black skirt that spun when she did. The second was khaki slacks paired with a sky blue shirt with magenta flowers along the side of the shirt. The third outfit was a long-sleeved black turtleneck underneath a silver tank top paired with simple dark wash jeans. Fourth came a royal purple tunic with a daffodil yellow sash around the middle paired with a matching daffodil yellow skirt. The fifth was a red halter style dress with a beaded black sash and black embroidery. Sixth came a long-sleeved silk top over white denim Capri pants; seventh was white knit sweater over a sunshine yellow spaghetti strap top and chocolate brown Bermuda shorts. The eighth outfit was a white Oxford shirt with black vine embroidery with a black skirt over blood red leggings; ninth was a grey, fitted, crew neck shirt over light wash jeans; and finally, there was a burnt orange knit sweater over a sapphire day dress with a white bejeweled sash around the waist.

The formal wardrobe was much smaller and consisted of a blue corset gown, with a black corset and silver lacings; a black corset gown with green lacings; a royal purple a-line gown; and a fitted aquamarine gown. All the purchases were shrunk and placed into a pouch that Carolina carried with her.

Three hours and 546 Galleons and 3 Sickles (AN: $5,500) later, the pouch was filled with the clothes and accessories that were completing Jadelyn's wardrobe. There were shoes for every outfit, gloves, scarves, headbands, hats, a black trench coat to wear over the outfits, and enough make-up to paint the faces of a thousand women.

"Would you like to shop for anything else, Milady?" Tia looked at her mistress curiously.

"Oh, Tia, I don't think you could pay me to set foot in another store at the moment. I am exhausted!" Carolina chuckled.

"To Peverell Manor then, my Lady?"

"Yes, please. I think I shall just go to bed after we put everything away. I will go through the heirlooms tomorrow." The elves nodded and took her to the Manor.

* * *

Peverell Manor was magnificent, but all Jadelyn wanted to do was sleep. The elves put away all the clothes and Helena had the task of putting an exhausted Jadelyn into a fitted white nightgown, hanging the sheer robe on the bedpost.

The last thing Jadelyn heard as she fell into bed, curled under the covers and started to fall asleep was the elves chorusing:

"Welcome home, Mistress Jadelyn."

* * *

Arrow: Drop me a review and let me know what you think. To all who reviewed the last chapter, thank you so much! I hope this chapter meets your standards.


	3. Inheritance

Arrow: Here is the next chapter! Thank you to the readers who reviewed and I hope you enjoy.

Warnings: See the first chapter.

Disclaimer: If it was mine, why would I be here?

* * *

Chapter Three

Inheritance

"Mistress, it is time to wake up." Jadelyn tried to ignore the voice, but the sound of curtains being opened forced her eyes to do the same. She sat up in bed and stretched before looking around; she realized that this was the master suite of Peverell Manor, but she did not remember how she had gotten into bed. Carolina turned from the curtains to smile at her mistress. "It is a beautiful day, Milady. How are you feeling this morning?"

"I feel wonderful; it has been a long time since I slept so deeply. When did I change into a nightgown and get into bed?"

"Helena helped you, my Lady. She changed your clothes and we all put you to bed last night. You were exhausted after all the shopping we did." Jadelyn smiled and then she remembered her plans for the day.

"I still need to look through those heirlooms and read the diaries. I can't wait to see what I find out!" Carolina chuckled and parted the sheer, emerald bed curtains to hand Jadelyn the robe from the bedpost.

"Patience, Milady. Go through the heirlooms first and then you can worry about the diaries and papers. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Oh, why don't you all surprise me? I am not sure what to have."

"Very well. I will bring your breakfast up here to you. Tia should be up in a moment to teach you how to work the bathtub and dress before she does your hair."

"All right, Carolina." With a smile, the elf popped away to delegate the tasks and to send Tia to help their mistress. Once she had gone, Jadelyn got a chance to look around her new bedroom.

* * *

The walls were a soft yellow and topped with white crown molding. There were white double doors directly across from the bed and the carpet reminded her of sand. She could see two other doors to her left and she assumed that they led to the closet and the en-suite bathroom. Next to one of the doors in a cozy alcove sat a table and two chairs.

The table matched the two bedside tables to her left and right and had a dark, carved wooden base and an imperfectly speckled marble top. The two chairs were straight-backed and made of dark wood, but covered with a comfortable looking white cushion. The white cushion was also present on the dark, carved wooden stool that sat in front of a massive vanity. The vanity surface housed every make-up artist's dream: a professional set of make-up. The vanity itself was delicately carved and held more than Jadelyn could see from her vantage point on the bed.

Above the vanity was an unbroken, silver-backed mirror in the shape of an oval. It stretched the width of the vanity and was framed with the same wood that made up the vanity. On either side were two armoires that were the same height as the vanity. They, too, were made of matching wood.

As Jadelyn stood and put on her sheer, white robe she was able to see the rest of the room. In between four floor-to-ceiling windows was a king sized four-poster bed with sheer emerald bed curtains surrounding it. The bed was made of the same wood as the rest of the furniture and the sheets were chocolate brown. The pillows were white and stuffed with goose down; the comforter was peridot in color and stuffed with swan's down.

The windows were covered with beige sheers and heavy burnt orange damask curtains, pulled to either side in order to allow the sun to shine through. Just as Jadelyn finished her perusing of the bedroom, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Tia entered the room and bowed to her mistress.

"I am here to get you ready for the day, Miss Pendran. The bathroom is over here." Tia led the way into the room closest to the cozy alcove. Inside, the room was painted robin's egg blue and had the same white crown molding as the bedroom. There were two windows in the bathroom and both were covered with decorative white shutters. There was a waist high storage bench on one wall; it was made of the same wood as the furniture in the bedroom.

The bathtub was in between the two windows and was directly across from the door; it was set into the floor, made of marble and could hold up to four people comfortably. The Water Closet was located in one of the corners of the room, and it was next to the single sink. Said sink had a cabinet made of wood that matched the storage bench and supported a single slab of black granite. There was a crystal sink bowl atop the cabinet and the faucet was stainless steel and set into the wall.

"The bathtub is quite simple, Milady. You sit in it and the water begins to flow into it until it reaches the level and temperature that you desire. Shall I go pick something for you to wear, Mistress?" Jadelyn smiled indulgently at her elf.

"Yes, please. Something simple today, I don't think that I am going anywhere."

"Yes, Milady. Carolina said to tell you that breakfast would be ready in an hour."

"Thank you, Tia." After Tia left, Jadelyn disrobed and sat in the tub. Just as Tia said it would, the water flowed until it reached just below her shoulders. She washed her hair and body before relaxing into the warm water. She stayed that way until Tia came back twenty minutes later.

* * *

"Mistress, was the bath to your liking?"

"It was heavenly, Tia. What should I wear today?" Jadelyn stepped out of the tub and Tia summoned a towel from the storage bench and handed it to Jadelyn. Drying herself off, she wrapped herself with the towel and followed the over-excited elf through the door, to the bedroom, and into the other door that turned out to be the closet.

The floor was made of natural oak planks with part of it covered by a circular plush emerald rug. A gold framed full body mirror stood in the center of the rug. The wall to the left of the door was covered in shelves that held all accessories except jewelry, from shoes to purses. Across from the door was Jadelyn's everyday wardrobe and to the right of the door hung Jadelyn's formal clothing and nightclothes, with the lingerie stored in a cabinet next to the clothes.

"I was thinking, milady, that you could wear this . . ." the elf pulled out a sky blue, short sleeved T-shirt decorated with magenta flowers and a pair of khaki slacks, comfortable and simple.

"I think it's perfect!" Jadelyn went to put on her underwear – thanking God that Carolina and Helena had taught her how to wear the lingerie properly yesterday. While she put on the clothes that Tia had picked out, the elf walked over to the accessory wall for shoes.

"Mistress, would you be all right with these shoes? They match the flowers on your shirt." Jadelyn turned to look at the pair of open-toed magenta heels decorated with white vines on the sides.

"They are pretty, I guess I have to learn to walk in heels at some point, right?" She put on the shoes and was dragged by an excited Tia to the vanity in the bedroom.

Tia had a party with her hair that morning, trying at least a dozen different styles before deciding that a simple ponytail held by a magenta band would be the best way to go that day. She left some hair out of the ponytail and used it to frame Jadelyn's face before she started to teach Jadelyn about make-up.

* * *

When Jadelyn was completely ready for the day, Carolina and Joshua came into the bedroom with breakfast. It was a French styled meal: three slices of French baguette with strawberry jam, a small bowl of plain yogurt, peach slices, and a mug of coffee.

"It looks wonderful!" Jadelyn ate her meal at the alcove table, while chatting with the three elves. Once she was finished, Tia whisked the dishes away and Jadelyn was led down the stairs and into the living room where the trunks were. The sixteen trunks had been separated into two groups. Carolina showed her mistress to the first group.

"These seven trunks contain all the heirlooms, the eighth trunk in this group is Merlin's. We know that his diaries and observations are in a different trunk, but we are not sure what is in this one." Jadelyn noticed that all the trunks had the name of the family they came from and she decided to start with the Potter trunk. She was more familiar with her adopted family, even though she had never met them.

The Potter trunk was compartmentalized; the top drawer held the heirloom jewelry. The amount of jewelry was modest, but it was beautifully crafted. Three black phoenix reliefs were etched onto a silver background, four rings with silver bands with different stones – diamond, emerald, ruby and yellow topaz – two leather bands – one black and one white – that the phoenix reliefs could be attached to in order to make a choker, three pairs of earrings – diamond studs, emerald studs and ruby chandeliers – and the Ring of the House of Potter – a gold band with a ruby stone – sat upon black velvet, shining dully in the morning light from the windows.

"Oh, wow. What else is in here?" Jadelyn opened the next compartment of the trunk and found several household items: a tapestry with the Potter lineage, a tapestry with scenes from Greek Mythology, photos of sleeping Potter ancestors that she decided to put around the house, and the Potter coat of arms embossed on an enameled shield – a phoenix and a panther on a field of green and gold. Jadelyn separated the shield from the rest of the Potter heirlooms and called for Artorious.

"Yes'm, Milady?"

"Artorious, I have a feeling that these shields will be a common heirloom, especially if they have the coat of arms on them. Is there a room in which I can display my heritage with the lineage tapestries and the shields?"

"The best room would be the study, Ma'am. I will take the shield and lineage tapestry there now if you like and begin to arrange them on the walls." Jadelyn nodded in approval.

"Thank you, Artorious, that would be wonderful." The elf bowed, grabbed the shield and the tapestry and popped away; when he was gone, Jadelyn turned to the Black heirloom chest.

Much like the Potter chest, it was compartmentalized with the family jewels on the top. In the center was the Ring of the House of Black – a silver band with a sapphire stone – and around it were two chokers made of black wire; to the left of the arrangement were three long matte black chains and to the right were five bracelets – three with sapphires, one with onyx and one with diamonds; below the arrangement was a simple ring with sapphire insets and a silver band and above the arrangement was a onyx pendant in the shape of a carved rose.

Below the jewels were sleeping portraits of Black family members, including Phineas Nigellus Black, the former Headmaster of Hogwarts, and several tapestries: one with the Black family lineage, two with scenes from old English legends, and three from Wizarding faerie tales. On the bottom was a shield covered with black enamel and embossed with the Black coat of arms – a blue raven flying across a black sky with a blue wolf following the raven from below.

Jadelyn separated out the lineage tapestry and the shield; once she had she decided to call for Helena.

"Helena!"

"Yes, Mistress?"

"I would like for you to take the jewelry and put them in their proper places. I don't want to lose anything while I go through all of this."

"Of course, Mistress. May I make a suggestion?"

"You may."

"Why not have another elf go through the rest of the trunks – the ones with the diaries and documents – and organize them?"

"I wish to do it myself. I want to see what my ancestors wrote and what their thoughts were."

"Yes, Milady, but wouldn't it be easier to have the diaries organized and put into the library or the study? Then you would be able to read them when you had time to do so." Jadelyn looked at Helena and smiled.

"You are right, Helena. Very well, send Leon and Joshua in to organize the other trunks and have the diaries and such put into the study." Helena bowed, took the jewels that Jadelyn had already looked at, and popped away. Minutes later, Leon and Joshua popped in to start looking through the other trunks. Jadelyn's smile widened and she opened the next trunk, the Slytherin trunk.

Reminiscent of the Black trunk, the Ring of the House of Slytherin – a silver band with a diamond cut emerald – was in the center of the black velvet. Surrounding the ring were two chokers – both silver – in the shape of snakes, one with emerald eyes and one with diamond eyes. Four silver chains surrounded the ring and the chokers and there were three teardrop pendants – one diamond, one sapphire, and one in blue topaz. Three pairs of earrings matched the pendants – a pair of sapphire chandeliers, blue topaz studs, and diamond teardrops. Next to the earrings was a string of sapphires. Jadelyn didn't know what it was supposed to be for, there wasn't a clasp, and so it wasn't a necklace, but she didn't know what else it could be. The last item of jewelry was a raven hairclip, decorated with sapphires and diamonds.

Below the jewelry were several paintings, both Muggle and Magical. A series of four Muggle impressionist paintings depicted flowers, birds in flight, sunset in a mountain glade, and a fork in the road: beauty, freedom, serenity, and choices. She loved them immediately. The other paintings were magical portraits, all of them sleeping. They were of members of the Slytherin family and there were even some of family friends. The one that stood out was a portrait of Salazar Slytherin, his wife Rowena Ravenclaw, their children, and their friends Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff. Below the paintings was the lineage tapestry and an emerald enameled shield with the coat of arms embossed in white – a snake curling around a wand – but that was not what caught Jadelyn's eye. What caught her eye was a black lacquered box in the corner of the trunk. She pulled it out and saw a message in Parseltongue written in silver.

"_To my heir:_

_In this box is an infant magical cobra. I have put her in a stasis and she will awaken once the box is opened. She will guide you and help you learn the art of Parselmagic._

_Parselmagic is a rare form of healing and protection. It can only be used for the benefit of others. There is very little that Parselmagic cannot heal._

_The cobra does not have a name. You will name it once it accepts you as its master. Remember that whatever your family name is, you are a Slytherin, no matter the house you were placed in at Hogwarts._

_ Salazar Slytherin_

Jadelyn read the message twice more before staring at the box itself. There was no lock and it seemed to be completely sealed – there was no seam. She was about to give up when she remembered that the message had been written in Parseltongue.

"Can it really be that simple?" She held the box in her lap and took a deep breath. _"Open"_ she ordered in Parseltongue.

The box lifted open on invisible hinges and revealed a coiled black cobra, sleeping in the bottom of the box. When light entered, the baby cobra opened a yellow eye and glared up at Jadelyn.

"_You are not Salazar."_

"_No, but I am his heir. He left a message on the box that told me what was inside."_ The snake lifted her head and seemed to raise an eyebrow.

"_What is your name?"_

"_Jadelyn."_ The snake snorted in laughter.

"_It suits you. Are you willing to learn the art of Parselmagic?"_

"_Yes. It would allow me to protect and help the ones I care about."_ The cobra nodded in approval. This girl would be a great healer when she was done with her training.

"_Very well, I accept you as my mistress. What shall you call me?"_

"_What of Nightshade? It suits your coloring." _Nightshade liked her name and she liked the girl more every minute.

"_I like it. When can I begin to teach you?"_

"_I have just received my inheritance. I am still getting used to the thought of being a girl and an heiress. My entire life up to this point has been a lie." _Nightshade began to hiss in fury.

"_I will kill those who have lied to you!"_

"_Nightshade, calm down!"_

"_No! A major aspect of Parseltongue is that you cannot lie in the language; the world would be a better place if everyone spoke it!" _Jadelyn picked up the snake and cradled Nightshade in her arms, trying to calm the furious serpent.

"_I understand why you are upset, I am angry too. I will have my revenge, but first I need to discover what I am capable of without the interference of those who lied to me. Will you help me?" _Nightshade calmed and saw the sense in her mistress's words. There was no point in going after someone when you didn't understand what you yourself were capable of doing.

"_Of course, Jadelyn."_

"_Thank you. Now, I still have five trunks to go through. Care to join me?"_ Nightshade laughed and coiled herself around Jadelyn's left wrist. With a smile, Jadelyn turned to rest of the trunks and sighed. It was time to get back to work.

* * *

Four hours later, Jadelyn had finally gone through the last trunk, Merlin's trunk. There were no jewels, for which she was thankful, but there were plenty of potion ingredients and wand-making ingredients. Jadelyn assumed that the instructions were in the diaries and other documents that the elves had organized and taken to the study. She decided to have these taken to the basement, where Tia had told her there was a potions lab and special storage for magical items. After this decision, she turned her attention to the rest of the heirlooms.

Helena had lovingly taken the jewelry to her room and Artorious had already placed the lineage tapestries and the coats of arms in the study. The diaries and documents were organized on low shelves in the study as well. All that had to be taken care of were that sleeping magical portraits, the Muggle paintings, the decorative tapestries, and the other items that were passed down to her.

"I wish I knew where these should go." Artorious popped into the room.

"Milady, it is time for lunch. Would you like to eat in the dining room or the patio?" Jadelyn blinked.

"I have a patio?" Artorious laughed.

"Yes, Milady. After lunch, I will give you a tour of the Manor."

"Thank you. By the way, where should these portraits go? I have no clue. I've never decorated anything before."

"Well, when we are going on the tour, Joshua, Leon, and Kreacher can carry them. You can decide where they go then." Jadelyn smiled at the elf and absentmindedly stroked a finger down Nightshade's back.

"What would I do without you all?" Carolina – who had just entered – smirked wickedly.

"You, Mistress, would be very confused." They all laughed and then led Jadelyn to the patio, where a lunch service had been set up. After Jadelyn sat down, Helena placed the plates onto the glass surface of the table.

Lunch consisted of a garden salad with Italian dressing, fresh fruit, toasted ham and provolone sandwiches, and lemonade to drink. There was even a dish of water and bits of warmed ham for Nightshade.

"It looks wonderful, why don't you all bring your lunch in here and we can eat together?" The resulting smiles were blinding and even Nightshade chuckled at the elves' reactions.

Once everyone was seated and began to eat, lunch was a grand, happy affair. The elves took it upon themselves to begin teaching their mistress about the responsibilities she now had, being the heiress to nine families (AN: this includes the Pendran and Ethans families). Jadelyn learned that she had more influence in the Ministry and the Wizarding World in general because of who she was. She had three seats on the Wizengamot and final say on the Board of Education; these were only the beginning of her duties. It would be a challenge to balance everything, especially since she had to go to Hogwarts for two more years.

"Wouldn't be better to just not tell anyone the truth? Harry Potter could just disappear and I could go as a new transfer student. I think Griphook would be happy to help forge the documents I would need." Nightshade hissed in warning. That was a dangerous plan. Tia shook her head and Leon answered.

"Milady, you cannot hide this. You need to tell the Wizarding population who you are and show all of them what powers you have. It is the only way they will respect you. This will be to your advantage. Since you own Hogwarts, you can demand that Dumbledore be removed from the Headmaster position and someone you know you can trust be installed in his place."

"Could I even demand a re-sort for myself?" Artorious tilted his head to the side.

"Why would you want that, Miss Pendran?" Jadelyn smiled and leaned back against the sofa.

"Well, the Sorting Hat told me that I should be in Slytherin. I want to see if that is still the best thing for me. Perhaps I can shatter the image that Slytherins are evil." The house elves smirked in delight at the mischief and chaos this could cause for the 'light side'.

"Yes, Milady, you can demand the re-sort of any student you see fit, including yourself."

"Good. I have an idea. Artorious, after the tour of the house and we get the heirlooms put in appropriate places, I would like you to go to Hogwarts and inform the Headmaster that I would like to see him and the entire Order of the Phoenix. Joshua, you will go to Gringotts. Invite Griphook to join us; I will need help to explain the legality of the situation. Carolina, you will go to Hogwarts with Artorious and bring the Sorting Hat to me. Helena, our guests will be staying for dinner and I would like you, Leon, and Kreacher to prepare something for the meal. Spend time planning it now and I would like to have it served around seven o'clock. Tia, you shall be giving me a crash course in hosting an informal dinner party. Is this clear?" Helena spoke up.

"One question, my Lady. How many courses would you like us to serve?"

"Hmm, I would say just a three course meal would be adequate."

"Does Mistress have any preferences for dinner tonight?" Kreacher asked.

"No, Kreacher. I quite like it when you surprise me for meals." The elves smiled. Artorious stood.

"Shall we go for the tour now, Mistress?"

"Yes. Joshua, would you and Kreacher follow us with the heirlooms, until he has to help with dinner? I want to get them placed around the house as soon as possible."

"Yes, Mistress."

"First though, Carolina!" The elf came to stand next to her mistress.

"Yes, Milady, what do you need?"

"There are four Muggle, impressionist paintings in the living room. They make up a series. I would like to have them hung in my bedroom." Carolina smiled.

"Yes, right away, Mistress." Jadelyn nodded her thanks and stood next to Artorious.

"So where shall we start?"

"I thought it best to start here, since we are here." Jadelyn nodded and looked around the room. She hadn't done that earlier, when she was focused on eating and coming up with a plan to follow.

Two of the walls and the ceiling were made of windows; the other walls were made of brick. Around the room were stone planters, filled with flowers of every size and color. One planter along the window wall was filled with potion ingredients and yet another was filled with exotic plants. The elves had commandeered several boxes to grow fresh fruits and vegetables. Through the windows it was easy to see a grand orchard.

The floor was a natural shale tile and the furnishings consisted of two sofas, two tables and one lounge chair. They were simple, weaved with wicker and covered with gray-green, plush cushions or in the case of the tables topped with glass. Jadelyn loved the room immensely.

"It is beautiful, Artorious."

"Are there any heirlooms you would like to have out here?" When Jadelyn answered, her voice was soft.

"I would like the magical portraits of the Potters out here. I think they would like all of the sunlight and the flowers." Kreacher smiled and summoned the portraits of the Potter family.

"I think they would too, Milady." The house elf used his magic to hang the portraits and then to awaken the inhabitants of those portraits. Lily and James Potter were in the center of the wall and they looked around in awe at the room. Their attention was diverted to Jadelyn when she spoke.

"Lily? James?" Lily looked at the beautiful girl and smiled encouragingly.

"Yes, dear? Do we know you?"

"You did. You named me Harry James Potter after Dumbledore had taken me from my parents just after I was born. You loved me like your own and saved my life when Voldemort tried to kill me. You both are the reason I am alive today." Lily was sobbing but James was furious. Children were rare and they were supposed to stay with their families

"How dare he take you from your family! He probably used magic to make you a boy as well, didn't he? We still love you, child, but no one should be taken form her family like that!"

"He didn't just take me. He murdered my father, changed me into a boy in front of my mother, and sentenced my mother to die of childbed fever. As she was dying, my mother wrote me a letter that was put at the end of the inheritance scroll." Lily was hysterical now; James and the rest of the Potters were longing to get their hands on Dumbledore. Family was the most important thing in the Wizarding World and the Headmaster and Voldemort had taken this girl's chance at one away. James looked at the girl sadly.

"What is your name, child?"

"Jadelyn Catalina Pendran." Lily spoke up, after she had gotten her tears under control.

"Jadelyn, I am sorry about what happened. I love you so much, sweetheart, even though I am not your real mother."

"I love you too, both of you. You took me in and raised me as your own. You loved me like your own. You needn't worry about me being mad. There was no way you could have known what Dumbledore had done." They sighed in relief and James spoke next.

"Out of curiosity, Jadelyn, why did you pick this room for the Potter family to reside in?" Jadelyn blushed and looked at the floor, her ponytail sliding over her shoulder.

"I thought you would like it because of how much sunshine is let in." Lily smiled.

"Thank you, it really is wonderful." Jadelyn smiled and turned to follow Artorious from the room.

"I will see you all soon, I can't wait to get to know you!" The Potters said goodbye and began to talk amongst themselves and admire the beautiful room. Artorious had led her through the doorway and stopped in the next room.

"This is the kitchen, my Lady. This is where house elves love to spend our time."

The room was sunshine yellow with white crown molding and the floor was made with light colored planks. All the furniture from the counters to the table and chairs was made of oak and a type of wood called Butcher Block. There was a round table with seven chairs in the center of the room and along the sides there were cabinets, counters and storage. The stove was black, as was the oven and the sink was white ceramic with a brushed iron faucet and matching knobs. Joshua entered the room with Kreacher.

"Mistress, is there anything you would like to place in here?" Jadelyn looked at the house elves.

"This is more your room than my room. What would you like to place in here?" Kreacher looked up hesitantly.

"Milady, I would so like to have the tapestry from Greece in here, above the countertops." Artorious and Joshua held their breath. They liked that tapestry too, but thought their mistress would like to keep that one in the foyer or something.

"Then above the counters it shall be. Go ahead and put it up. Tell me, Artorious," Jadelyn said while Joshua was excitedly putting up the desired tapestry, "I received many things of heirloom china, dinnerware, goblets, and the like in those trunks – mostly from the Peverell and d'Medici inheritances. They are so beautiful that it would be a shame to hide them. I would like to display them." Artorious nodded and led the way into the dining room, showing her the china cabinets. Kreacher got to work displaying the china and putting away the dinnerware while Jadelyn looked around the room.

The walls were a lovely sea green color accented by white crown molding and dark wooden flooring. A white rug held the black ash table and matching chairs with sea green cushions. Two large windows graced two of the walls, with chocolate brown curtains hanging at attention on either side. The china cabinets were standing opposite each other on both sides of one window and there was a lower cabinet bench connecting them. Kreacher was using the bench to display some of the china pieces while the rest were on display behind glass cabinet doors.

"Artorious, I would like to hang one of the faerie tale tapestries on one wall and I want to make a collage of the Black family portraits on the opposite wall."

"Yes, Milady. Now, onto the foyer." They walked out of the dining room and into a grand entrance hall. The walls were red with brown crown molding and black granite tiles graced the floor. In the center of the room stood a grand staircase made of white marble. The stairs made the shape of a seashell at the bottom. The windows on either side of the front door had white cotton curtains. "What heirlooms shall we put here, Mistress?"

"I think the Peverell portraits should go here. After all, this is Peverell Manor; it is only fitting that they should be who you see when you enter the home." Artorious nodded in approval.

"Very good, Madame. The room directly across the foyer is the living room as you should recall." Jadelyn laughed at her elf and walked through the archway.

Directly across from the entrance stood a white limestone fireplace with a wooden mantle and a matching limestone surround. The fireplace contrasted with the smoke grey walls and black crown molding; it melded with the white carpet. The sofa and loveseats opposite the fireplace were all upholstered with black leather and the coffee table in front of them was topped with glass and made of cherry wood. In the corners of the room were two chess tables, one black and one white. Upon closer inspection, Jadelyn discovered, that the black one was a Muggle chess set and the white one was a Wizarding set. The chairs at the chess tables were the same – gothic in style and upholstered with black cushions.

"What shall go in here, Milady?"

"The Le Fay portraits and the other two faerie tapestries. The portrait of Morgana and Merlin I want to have above the fireplace."

"Very good, Mistress. There are two more rooms to see on the first floor and of course, the entrance to the basement is through the door next to the fireplace." Jadelyn nodded, deciding she would explore there later. She followed Artorious through a door beside the staircase in the foyer. "This is the lower level bathroom."

The walls were chocolate brown with white crown molding and the floor was covered in white tile. There was a white wooden storage bench to be used for storing toiletries and the like. To the immediate left of the door was the Water Closet. The sink was white marble and in pedestal style, above it was an oval mirror framed in white. Sheer pink curtains covered the only window.

"I would like the tapestry with owls to be placed above the storage bench, please."

"An excellent choice, Milady. My, for someone who hasn't decorated anything before, you are doing a fine job." She blushed.

"My aunt and I started to watch designing shows after my uncle died. I am just trying to remember what the shows said and I am putting things where I know I would like to see them placed. Nothing more."

"Well, you are doing a fine job. Come, I think you will like the last room on this floor." He led her to the opposite side of the stairs and through another door. "This is your library. I have taken the liberty of having the spell books and potions books from the other trunks placed here." Jadelyn was speechless at the room and just brushed off his explanation.

The walls were burnt orange in color with dark brown crown molding and beige carpeting covered the floor. The room was filled with shelves and the shelves were filled with books of every sort. The two sofas and two armchairs were upholstered with tan leather, as were the two window seats; there were sapphire blue pillows on the seats as well. Two brown ash tables were in front of the sofas. Jadelyn knew what she wanted to put in this room.

"I want the Slytherin portraits put here." Artorious smiled. His mistress had put the portraits into the rooms they would be most happy.

"Yes, Milady. Shall we go upstairs?" They left the library just as Joshua and Kreacher entered. The foyer was filled with the Peverell portraits, but they had yet to wake up. Jadelyn looked at the top of the stairs and saw a giant empty space.

"Artorious, I would like my parents' wedding portrait to be at the top of the stairs. All other portraits and tapestries will be spread out along the hallway."

"Yes, Mistress." He knew that Joshua and Kreacher had heard her command, so he led her to the study, pointing out where her room was in relation to it and also showing her the other guest bedrooms. When they reached the study, he opened the door, excited to show her what he had done with the coats of arms and lineage tapestries.

The walls were a rich burgundy with white crown molding and a dark wooden floor. The window behind the desk was framed with sheer brown curtains. In front of the desk were two plush red armchairs; the desk itself was beautifully carved and painted white and the desk chair was gothic in style and upholstered with black cushions. The diaries and documents were in the low bookshelves behind the desk. Around the room were the shields and tapestries. They were beautifully organized and Jadelyn was pleased at the result of Artorious's work.

"I love it, good work, Artorious." The elf's chest puffed out with pride.

"I thank you, my Lady. Now, that had taken longer than I expected. I shall take Carolina and we shall retrieve the Sorting Hat, Dumbledore, and the Order of the Phoenix." With that, he bowed and popped away. Jadelyn left the study and was accosted by Tia. The elf dragged her to her room and sat her in the vanity chair.

"Tia, it's an informal dinner!"

"Be that as it may, Milady, you still need to look your best. You should also wear some of the jewelry you received." Knowing that there was no arguing with Tia, Jadelyn sighed and listened to the elf as she described what was acceptable at dinner parties.

* * *

By the time Joshua got back with Griphook and the heirlooms had been hung and displayed, the portraits were all awake and Jadelyn was tastefully decked out in jewelry and touched up make-up. She was wearing a silver arrowhead pendant on a silver chain, diamond teardrop earrings, a diamond bracelet, and the Ring of the House of Potter. Griphook bowed deeply to her.

"Hello, Miss Pendran. It was kind of you to invite me to your dinner party tonight." Jadelyn smiled at him.

"I have a feeling that I will be needing your help tonight, Griphook. The least I could do is feed you." Carolina popped back into the foyer with the Sorting Hat in her hands.

"Everyone will be arriving in a few moments, Milady. Where would you like me to put the Hat?"

"On the table in the living room, Carolina."

"Yes, Mistress, after I am done, I will check on the others in the kitchen."

"Thank you." Carolina bowed and then ran off to prepare for the guests. Jadelyn took a deep breath and hoped that she could remember all that Tia had told her about being a hostess. Her nervousness couldn't fester because she heard another pop and assumed that Artorious was back. The doorbell rang and Helena went to answer it. Jadelyn took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. She looked down to her wrist at the black cobra.

_Here goes nothing, Nightshade._

* * *

_Arrow: Well, there you have it. I hope you like it, let me know in a review! See you soon!_


	4. Ruined Plans

Arrow: Here it is! The next chapter of Heiress Apparent! I am sorry that it took me so long to post it. As it turns out, I am not very good at multitasking. At any rate, it is here and I hope that you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, the canon would never be the same again. Seriously, have you not been reading this story?

* * *

Chapter Four

Ruined Plans

* * *

Dumbledore didn't recognize the house elf that had summoned him and the entire Order of the Phoenix to his mistress's home for dinner. At first, he had been sure that it was a trick from the Ministry or even Voldemort, but eventually, the Headmaster had given in and summoned all members of the Order – and their children – to his office and waited for the elf to tell them where to go.

"Mistress has said that this dinner will be informal, but I do not think she would appreciate those robes, sir." The elf looked at Dumbledore who was shocked at the sentence. This was not normal house elf behavior. "The colors clash and dressing that way shows disrespect to the hostess. I will not allow anyone to disrespect my mistress." Albus was dumfounded.

"Very well, I shall make myself presentable." With a muttered spell, Dumbledore transfigured his star-spangled orange and chartreuse robes into a quieter set of simple blue robes. The elf nodded in approval.

"Thank you. Now, as to how you shall get to the Manor, I will Apparate all of you to the end of the walkway. From there, it is a short walk to the front door of my mistress's home." Without further ado, the elf clapped his hands and they were off.

When the group landed, they were in a wooded area outside of London. At the end of the walk was a modest Tudor style manor house. There were two stories and the front garden was wonderfully manicured and cared for. The walk was lined with Aspen trees and blooming Tudor rosebushes covered the front of the house. The elf interrupted their viewing.

"Now, I must go and make sure the dinner preparations have been completed. I am sure you can walk to the door yourselves." With a pop, he was gone. Remus Lupin stared at the spot the elf had vacated.

"What kind of house elf was that? I have never seen elves act like that before." Hermione looked like all her dreams had come true.

"I am so happy that someone is treating her elves with respect." The others rolled their eyes. Molly Weasley started forward with the rest on her heels.

"Come on. I wonder who this woman is." Ron grumbled.

"I wonder what we're having for dinner."

* * *

The group decided that Dumbledore would be the one to knock. After all, he had a greater knowledge of what to do in these situations. Mere seconds after he knocked, the door opened and they all walked into a magnificent foyer. The home was obviously lovingly cared for and Molly was admiring the décor when her eyes caught the form of their host.

A young woman, no more than sixteen, was standing with one of the Gringotts Goblins. Her hair was held up in a ponytail, but there were strands framing her face. Her clothing was casual, khaki slacks, a T-shirt, and heels, but her accessories dressed the outfit up: she wore diamond earrings, a matching bracelet, a silver pendant, and a gold ring. Her most shocking feature was her eyes. Where had Molly seen that shade of green before? She knew she had, she just couldn't quite place it.

Lupin gave their host a once over; she seemed so familiar. He just knew he had met her before, but he couldn't remember where. They were all startled out of their musings when their hostess spoke.

"Welcome. I am glad you all could make it. Please, won't you join me in the living room? Dinner should be ready in about a half an hour." She and the Goblin turned to their right and entered what had to be the living room. The group followed and again had to admire how well taken care of the manor house was. Even Snape was impressed and something compelled him to tell her so.

"If I may say, ma'am, your home is quite beautiful. I have been in many manor houses and mansions, but they are all so garishly decorated. Your décor is quite tastefully done." The surly man blinked. Had he just complimented someone? The rest of the Order was looking at him, but their hostess just smiled and invited them all to sit. She seated herself in a chair that appeared out of nowhere in front of the fireplace and the Goblin stood at attention to her right, looking proud and menacing.

"Thank you, Professor Snape, although it is really my elves you should be complimenting. I just told them where to put the portraits."

"Excuse me, but how do you know my name?" He looked at the table and gasped. "And why is the Sorting Hat here?" Dumbledore, already in a bad mood from being ignored, drew his wand.

"Exactly whom do you work for, child?" She smirked.

"I like to think that I work for myself, but I suppose if you want to get technical, I work for you. To answer your first question, Professor, you have been teaching me potions for five years. As for your second, we will touch on that later." Dumbledore narrowed his eyes.

"You work for me?" She laughed, a bitter, hollow sound that made Ginny and Ron cringe and Hermione's eyes water in sympathy.

"Oh yes. It seems I am the only way to win this war." Lupin figured it out first.

"Harry? Harry, is that really you?" She smirked in a Slytherin manner that made even Snape's blood run cold.

"Indeed. I am sure that you remember Griphook, Mrs. Weasley. He is here to join us for dinner and to explain the legality of my recent actions. But first," she stood and walked over to Dumbledore. When she spoke again, her voice was so cold and vicious that the group actually moved away, including the Aurors. "You have been the cause of all my miseries. You killed my true parents and you have stolen from me. No more. I will help defeat Voldemort, but I will do it on my terms, not yours. I am legally emancipated and you have no control over me any longer." She looked at the Order. "My name is not Harry James Potter. My full legal name is Jadelyn Catalina Merlina Le Fay Peverell Slytherin d'Medici Pendran. I am the daughter of Katerina Ethans Pendran and Aaron Pendran. The Potters adopted me. I am not their true child." Pandemonium broke out.

"What! That cannot be!"

"You're lying!"

"No way!"

"Where's your proof?"

"When's dinner?"

"That is logically impossible." Jadelyn snapped.

"Silence!" They did as they were bid. "I have invited you into my home. You have no right to treat me this way. Joshua! Kreacher! Artorious!" The three elves appeared immediately, glaring at the Order.

"Yes, Milady Pendran?"

"Please escort the Order with the exception of Professor Snape, Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore to the dining room. I will be there shortly." The three bowed.

"Of course, Mistress!" They ushered the confused group into the dining room and soon the five were alone in the room.

"Now, listen well, Albus Dumbledore, you have screwed with my life enough. I'll not have you screwing with my school as well!"

"Now, dear, be reasonable, Hogwarts doesn't just belong to you – "

"I own it." Silence. Snape's eyes almost fell out.

"How is that possible?"

"Is it true that Salazar Slytherin became the sole owner of Hogwarts after the other three Founders died?" Lupin nodded, wanting to see where she would go with this. "I am Salazar Slytherin's great-great-great granddaughter. I own Hogwarts; he left it to his heir in his will. That heir is I." Dumbledore was furious.

"How did you find out this information?" She smirked.

"After dinner I will tell you, I don't want my guests to be stressed while they eat, Professor. Come, dinner should be ready by now." She led the way to the dining room and sat at the head of the table. A second table had been added to the room to accommodate all the guests, but no one seemed to mind, they were too busy staring at Jadelyn. Hermione, who was the closest, tried to make conversation, but was too nervous to come up with something original.

"So, Miss Pendran (she didn't know if she could call the young woman Jadelyn yet), what are we having for dinner?" Jadelyn looked at her and smiled kindly.

"I asked the elves to surprise us. They are very good at that." Hermione nodded and the door opened.

The elves filed in, each bearing a platter. The first course consisted of fruits, cheeses, breads, and cold cuts of meat. Everyone began to fill the plates and pockets of conversation floated around the table. Hermione was fascinated by the legal system and was speaking to Griphook about laws; Ron tried to start a conversation with Jadelyn about Quidditch, but was too awed by her. She was so different than Harry had been. When his conversation attempt failed, Jadelyn turned her attention to the Potions Master on her left.

"Professor Snape, I have a bit of a personal question."

"Yes?"

"Why did you hate me?" Snape squirmed in his seat. He should have known she would ask that.

"For two reasons. One: you were the one who defeated the Dark Lord and there are Death Eater children at Hogwarts who report my every move to their parents. If the parents got even the slightest hint that I had ever been unfaithful to the Dark Lord, my life would be forfeit. Two: your adoptive father had never been kind to me and you looked too much like him. I was trying to get revenge on him by taking out my anger on you. It was wrong, but it did make me feel better." She smiled.

"Thank you for being honest with me." After the tense exchange, she began a series of questions about potions and potion ingredients, much to his delight. Once they had finished the appetizer, the elves brought out the main course.

Dinner consisted of carved roast beef, garlic mashed potatoes, and string beans. Ron's mouth watered and dropped open. He had seen lots of food before, but this was something different. You couldn't get this at Hogwarts! There was silence around the table; everyone was busy filling their plates and eating. Only when the course was finished did conversations start back up. Molly looked down the table at Jadelyn.

"Jadelyn, dear, the food is excellent, but I'm sure we all have questions for you." Jadelyn's eyes met Dumbledore's still-furious gaze and she smirked at him. Keeping him in suspense was fun.

"I know that you do, and I shall answer them – with Griphook's help – after dinner." When she finished that statement, the elves re-entered bearing a light desert, a fruit salad tossed with sugar. Once again, everyone was silent until the food had been eaten. Ron was sad when dinner was over; he wanted more.

* * *

Once desert was over, polite conversation reigned until the group followed Jadelyn back to the living room. Dumbledore was still glaring; he was too upset to begin the interrogation process, but Lupin had no such qualms.

"Jadelyn, could you explain what is going on now?" Jadelyn smiled and nodded.

"I have been emancipated. I am no longer obligated to follow your orders, Dumbledore. You have no say in my life any longer." The Headmaster was fuming. His greatest tool in the war against Voldemort was rebelling.

"Are you just going to let Voldemort roam freely, Jadelyn?" The girl's eyes grew cold.

"I didn't say that. I said that I would not take orders from you. That means that I am doing things my way." The girl walked to the Sorting Hat. "Sorting Hat, please wake up." A shudder ran through the cloth of the hat.

"*Yawn. * Who asks for me?" Jadelyn sat in her chair in front of the fireplace; the Hat turned to face her. "Was it you, Miss?"

"Yes, it was. I have a request."

"If it is in my power to grant it, then it will be yours, Miss . . .?"

"Pendran. I request that you resort me." The Hat frowned.

"You will have to have the Headmaster's permission. Besides, I don't remember sorting you in the first place."

"I went by the name Harry Potter. And I don't need the Headmaster's permission. I own Hogwarts and I am ordering you to re-sort me." The Hat blinked at her.

"How do you own the school?" Jadelyn furrowed her brows and stood in front of the fireplace.

"I am the last living descendent of Salazar Slytherin. You will grant my request." The Sorting Hat was silent, staring at the girl.

"Very well. I will decide if you are telling the truth when I see your mind." Jadelyn put the Hat on her head and the two were outwardly silent, but the silence belied the furious conversation in Jadelyn's mind.

"Well, you certainly are Harry Potter; I recognize your mind. Do you expect me to believe everything in here?"

"Is it possible to lie in your mind? And even if it were possible, are you admitting that you don't know what a lie is?"

"I just don't want to admit that Dumbledore had anything to do with this. But I see that it is true. You should have been in Slytherin's House. I am sorry for doubting you, Mistress."

"That is all right. Tell me, where would you place me if I were to be transferred to Hogwarts tonight?"

"Without a doubt, you would be in either Slytherin or Ravenclaw. It is a difficult toss-up between the two. Have you any preferences, Mistress?"

"No. It is your duty to place the students where they would benefit most. Which house would benefit me the most?"

"Slytherin. I do have some interesting reasons for that."

"Care to share?"

"You would show them that there is a third party. Most of their families joined Lord Voldemort because they refused to side with Dumbledore. They would gladly join someone who only asks for their support and loyalty in return."

"I agree. Announce it."

"Slytherin!"

"No! This cannot be!" The Order was shocked at the Headmaster's outburst. Jadelyn simply removed the Sorting Hat and placed him on the coffee table in front of her. She looked at him and smirked.

"It appears as though it is, Headmaster." The furious man stormed over to her and raised an arm as if to strike her. Without thinking, Remus Lupin jumped in front of the girl and growled at the elderly man.

"You will not harm her. Even if she is emancipated, she is a child still. No one harms a child." Dumbledore glared at the amber-eyed man.

"I would not strike her, but I will not tolerate insubordination!"

"Insubordination? Is that what you think this is about?" Jadelyn stood and stepped around Remus.

"Yes, _Harry_, this is insubordination. I don't know how you found out about your heritage, but I assure you that my actions were in the best interests of the –"

"Greater Good', I know. Tell me, do you think I care about the Wizarding World?" A collective gasp rang through the room. "All this World has done is treat me like a weapon, not a person. This World that I am supposed to protect has turned its back on me numerous times and it refused to accept the fact that Voldemort was back. Why should I even bother trying to protect the Wizarding World? They have done nothing for me." The room was silent, even Dumbledore was subdued by Jadelyn's words.

"Harry, everyone here cares about you because you are _you_." Jadelyn snorted and raised an eyebrow at the Headmaster.

"You and the Order of the Phoenix care about me because according to you, I am the only one who can defeat Voldemort. Remus cares about me because I am his last connection to Lily and James. Snape doesn't care about me, to the best of my knowledge. The Weasley's care about me because I am famous and Hermione cares about me because I was one of the first to speak to her like a normal human being and not a know-it-all." She looked at her guests. "I hope you enjoyed dinner. Professor Snape," she faced the dour man. "I will be joining Slytherin House as a student this coming year. You best get used to the idea. And all of you should start calling me Jadelyn or Miss Pendran." She glared at the stricken Headmaster. "My name is not Harry Potter." Knowing a dismissal when they heard one, the Order filed out, with the exception of Snape, Lupin, and Hermione. Ignoring them for a moment, Jadelyn turned to Griphook, who smiled at her.

"Well, it seems you did not need my expertise at all, Milady."

"Still, I very much enjoyed your company, Griphook. I wish you a good evening." He bowed to her.

"And I wish you a long and easy life, Jadelyn Pendran." He apparated away and Jadelyn, absently stroking Nightshade's scales, turned to the three humans who had remained in her living room.

"Is there any way I can help you?" Lupin stepped forward.

"Jadelyn, you should know that I do care about you, more than you seem to realize. Yes, it started out because you were my last connection to Lily and James, but I care about you now because you are a wonderful person in your own right. Please, don't turn me away because of what has happened recently. You are the closest thing I have to a little sister and I can't bear to lose you now." Jadelyn's eyes sparkled with tears, but they did not fall. Before she could respond, Snape stepped forward.

"Miss Pendran, I am honored to welcome you into Slytherin House. I will admit, in the past I have treated you poorly, but I had reasons for doing so. First was my vendetta against your adoptive father; second was my occupation: I am a spy. I knew that there were loyal followers of Voldemort in the school and I had to appear to hate the Dark Lord's sworn enemy to retain the Dark Lord's trust. I have put my vendetta to rest; my position is the only thing that I have to keep up appearances for. I will no longer grade you unfairly and I will no longer have a bias against you and your friends. I only ask that you give the Slytherins a chance to get used to the idea of you being a snake." Jadelyn's eyes were overflowing, but she was not sobbing. Hermione stepped forward.

"I am sorry that you don't believe that I honestly care for you. I do, I truly do! You were my first friend! You are my best friend! And now you are a girl that I hope will become like my sister. I will always be beside you, Jadelyn. Never doubt that. I don't care that you will be in Slytherin now, I don't care what the Headmaster says and I don't care what everyone else is going to say! I will never leave you, Jadelyn, and you can always count on me." Jadelyn threw her arms around the other girl, sobbing into her shoulder.

"I am sorry that I doubted you, all of you. Thank you for standing beside me. Professor Snape, I will give them a chance and maybe give them another option besides joining Voldie. Remus, I am glad to have you as a big brother. Mione, you are my best friend and I am grateful that I still have you." She walked them to the door. "Feel free to visit when you like. Mione, I will be going to Diagon Alley when the booklists arrive, will you meet me there?"

"Of course! Now, I have to go get yelled at by Ron and the other Weasleys." Snape nodded to Jadelyn and apparated the young Gryffindor to the castle, Lupin stayed behind a moment.

"If you need anything, Jadelyn, send me a letter with Hedwig. She'll find me." Jadelyn nodded and hugged the werewolf.

"Thank you for coming tonight." He smiled at her and apparated away; she went back inside and closed the door. Leaning back against the wood, she sighed tiredly.

"Mistress, is something wrong?" Jadelyn opened her eyes and looked at Joshua.

"No, Joshua, it's just been a long day. I need to go to bed." He nodded and she went up to her bedroom. Carolina was waiting for her.

"I have prepared a bath for you, Milady. You can't sleep with make-up on." Jadelyn smiled and went to her bathroom. Once there, she removed her clothes and her jewelry, setting both on the storage bench, and sank gratefully into the bathtub, scrubbing her face and removing the light make-up from her skin. Carolina took the jewelry and clothes, putting them away in their proper places.

After she was clean, she stood from the bathtub and pulled on the pajamas that Carolina had laid across the bench. Once she was clad in a black, lace camisole and green sleep pants striped with silver, she went to the sink and brushed her teeth, in a daze from the events of the day.

As she exited the bathroom, she saw Tia putting away the jewelry she had worn during dinner. The elf picked up a hairbrush when she saw her mistress, but Jadelyn shook her head.

"I will brush my hair tonight, Tia. I need to think about some things before I go to bed." The elf nodded and handed her mistress the hairbrush before leaving the room. Jadelyn waited until she had left before sitting on the vanity stool; she ran the brush through her raven hair, allowing the hypnotic action to lull her into a state of near-meditation. Nightshade, who had removed herself from Jadelyn's wrist when she disrobed in the bathroom, was worried about her mistress and student.

"_Jadelyn, are you certain that you are all right? I know what you told Joshua, but is that all?" _The girl sighed. Trust her snake to see that she was hiding something. Why couldn't people do that?

"_No, Nightshade, it isn't. I have defied the most powerful man in the history of the Wizarding World, save for Merlin himself. I fear that I may have taken my announcement too far." _Nightshade stared at her mistress in disbelief. This was what was bothering the girl?

"_Nonsense. If you had not, he would have never left you alone; you would have been his pet. You need to learn not to regret your actions." _Jadelyn finished brushing her hair and laid the brush to the side. She stood and walked over to the bed and crawled under the covers, propping herself up against the pillows and picking up Nightshade, who was resting on the comforter.

"_I know that you are right, but I am a long way from being who I wish to be. I don't even know my family history and everyone knows more about me than I do. On top of that, who knows what is going to happen at Hogwarts? Oh God, the Gryffindors are going to kill me, if the Slytherins don't beat them to it!" _Nightshade tightened her grip on Jadelyn's wrist, trying to calm and comfort the girl.

"_You are the last living descendent of their House's founder, why would they kill you?" _Jadelyn was blunt in her hissed response.

"_Nightshade, they hate me."_

"_Nonsense! Give them a chance, Mistress. You never know, they may prove to be a great ally. The others will come around eventually." _It took a while, but Nightshade eventually was able to calm her distressed handler and convince her that she had nothing to worry about.

"_Your right. Maybe I can prove that House loyalty should not prevent cooperation." _Nightshade gave the equivalent of a yawn and slithered to the pillow next to Jadelyn's, coiling herself upon the surface.

"_A pleasant goal to have. Now, you should get to sleep. It is late."_ Jadelyn rolled her eyes at the serpent's tone, but obeyed nonetheless. She took her wand from the place she had left it on the bedside table and noxed the lights in her room.

"_Good night, Nightshade." _The snake replied with a sibilant snore. Jadelyn chuckled and followed her familiar into the land of dreams.

* * *

Hermione Granger was a practical and logical witch; she knew that what Dumbledore had done was wrong and she spoke out against it at the meeting the Order had after the dinner at Peverell Manor. Of course, Dumbledore's sycophants ignored her and loudly agreed with the elderly wizard, with the exception of Molly Weasley, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. She met their gazes and they left the office, leaving Dumbledore to struggle with the new problem of Jadelyn Pendran.

She met the others outside of Severus Snape's quarters and he murmured the password to the painting of an undulating Basilisk. The group of five took seats surrounding the fireplace. Molly spoke up first.

"What should we do? He will go to war with You-Know-Who _and_ Miss Pendran! She doesn't deserve this." Snape looked at the woman.

"I believe I can insinuate to most of the Slytherins that she can be trusted. I have no doubt that the Dark Lord will approach her, especially when he hears about her Gringotts confirmed heritage. She will be a popular addition to my House, but I don't know if it will be genuine." Hermione looked at the potions professor.

"She won't expect it to be genuine, Professor. I wouldn't be surprised if she expects them to kill her." Lupin glanced at the Professor.

"Is there a way to protect her in the dungeons?" Tonks spoke before Snape could think of a response.

"The castle will protect her."

"What do you mean, Tonks?"

"She owns the castle doesn't she? It would make sense that Hogwarts will protect her owner from danger, even if it comes from the inside." Molly's eyes widened.

"Do you think the castle will know that she has been informed of her heritage?" Tonks smiled, Marauder-style.

"I think that Hogwarts will never be the same again."

* * *

Dumbledore was livid and he glared at the silent Sorting Hat on its stand. The Hat was in slumber and waiting for the next sorting. He had taken the Hat with him when he left Jadelyn's home and tried to speak to it, but the Hat refused to answer, stating that it was charmed to keep the secrets of those whose mind it saw, a charm from the Founders themselves.

The Headmaster collapsed into his desk chair and placed his head in his hands. How could everything have gotten out of control? How could he have missed this possibility? It was true, he had never expected Jadelyn to discover her heritage and he still did not know how she accomplished it. It was probably the doing of the Goblins; they liked to meddle in his affairs. He had tried to withdraw money from Jadelyn's account, as her magical guardian, and had been denied vehemently. The reason he was given was that she was an emancipated minor and he had no right to partake in her financial affairs.

"**I need to find out what has happened. I need to know how I lost control so quickly. I knew that she was upset at the beginning of the summer, but how did she break away? The Dursley's should have kept her in line, so how did this happen?" **The Headmaster began to pace relentlessly, and Phineas Black looked down at him disgustedly.

Soon the Headmaster's careful plans would come crashing down; once something was ruined, it was nigh impossible to rebuild it.

* * *

Lord Voldemort was baffled, an emotion that was new to him. Severus Snape had just fire-called him and told him that Harry Potter had broken away from Dumbledore and emancipated himself. During the process, the Boy-Who-Refused-To-Die found his true heritage from the Goblins of Gringotts: he was a girl and the last living descendent of _Salazar_ Slytherin! His spy told him that he would be the descendent of one of Salazar's brothers, but not the founder himself.

This certainly put a kink in his plans. How was he supposed to rule the world if his way was blocked by two adversaries?

Jadelyn slept peacefully behind the ancient wards of Peverell Manor, safe in her home. Nightshade was curled next to her head, poised to attack if something should threaten her mistress.

Neither knew of the hell that had been unleashed, but they would soon enough.

* * *

Arrow: Well, what did you think? I don't believe it was worth the wait, but to be honest, I don't care. I enjoyed writing it and I hope that you have enjoyed reading it.

Drop me a review to let me know what you think. I always read my reviews, even if I don't respond to it. Come to think of it, I really need to get better at doing that. Oh well, something else to work on.


	5. Letters

Arrow: Hello, people of the InterWeb! I know that it's been a long time, but fear not! The fifth chapter of Heiress Apparent is here. Not sure how it stacks up to the other chapters, but I hope you enjoy it all the same!

* * *

Letters

It had been a month since Jadelyn experienced her first hosting and she was sitting up in bed, yawning.

"Good morning, Mistress!" Helena called as she walked into the bedroom carrying a tray containing a cup of Scottish breakfast tea. Over the course of the month, the elves had learned their mistress's preferences and one was a cup of tea when she woke in the morning. "Did you sleep well?" Jadelyn smiled at Helena and reached across the bed to retrieve Nightshade from the other pillow.

"I did, thank you. I am going to take a bath; will you please have breakfast brought up after I am dressed and Tia does my hair?" Helena curtseyed.

"Of course. Anything particular you would like today, Milady?" Nightshade hissed in amusement.

"Surprise me as always, Helena." The elf chuckled and popped away to the kitchen. Jadelyn walked into her bathroom, disrobed and lowered herself into the bathtub. She began washing herself when the water had reached an acceptable level.

After she was clean, she brushed her teeth and, wrapping a towel around her body, she picked up Nightshade and walked to the closet.

"_What should I wear today, Nightshade?" _The snake looked around at the clothes that filled the walls.

"_I think it should be something comfortable and bright. Ooh, perhaps that yellow shirt!" _Yes, Nightshade had a weakness for bright colors, probably because she was a black cobra. Jadelyn shook her head at the snake and pulled the bright yellow, spaghetti strap top from its place; she put it over her arm and looked around for some shorts to wear. Eventually, she settled on a pair of chocolate brown Bermuda shorts and as an afterthought, she pulled a lacelike, white knit, short sleeved sweater to wear over the shirt. She dressed herself and decided to wear chocolate brown, leather Greek sandals with her outfit.

Jadelyn walked out of her closet and went to the vanity, lining her eyes with liner, putting on her mascara, and applying light brown shimmer to her eyelids; once her eyes were done, she put on light pink lip gloss. She had just sat on the vanity stool when Tia came into the room.

"What shall we do with your hair today, Mistress?"

"I want something done, but I don't want to deal with clips or hair bands or the like today. Any ideas?" Tia thought for a moment before her face lit up.

"What if I just curled it today? I won't put any hair accessories in, but it will still look nice." Jadelyn smiled and Nightshade tightened her grip on her mistress's left wrist.

"That sounds wonderful. Go ahead, Tia." The elf happily set to work. Working with hair was her element, and she loved it. After ten minutes of curling, Jadelyn's hair was bouncing around her face and accentuating her features. The girl was pleased with the results. "I love it, Tia, thank you."

"You're welcome, Milady. I shall go check on breakfast."

"All right, thank you, Tia." The elf curtseyed and popped away; when she was gone, Jadelyn chose the jewelry she would wear that day. Before, she would have worn jewelry only for special occasions, but Carolina had insisted her mistress wear jewelry everyday, in order to get used to the feeling; her argument was that as the Lady of nine houses, she would need to look her best every time she left her home.

She chose two woven brown leather wrist bands from the Le Fay inheritance, the carved onyx rose pendant on a matte black chain from the Black inheritance, the Slytherin ring, and a Phoenix cameo on a white leather choker from the Potters. The door opened once she had clasped the cameo to her choker.

"_The elves have impeccable timing, don't they?"_ Jadelyn chuckled as she met Kreacher and Carolina at the alcove table.

"_Yes, yes they do." _Kreacher adoringly looked up at his mistress.

"May I ask what is amusing, Milady?"

"Nightshade was just commenting on your impeccable timing, Kreacher. What are we having for breakfast this morning?"

"We have a traditional Spanish breakfast today. Artorious is insisting that you taste food from all over the world since you have properties all over the world." Jadelyn seated herself and smiled at the elderly elf.

"Sounds like a plan." A high-pitched _bark _followed by repetitive tapping signaled Hedwig's arrival. Jadelyn smiled happily while Carolina opened the window to allow the Snowy Owl into the room. "Hey, girl. You always know when there's something to pick up for me, don't you?" Hedwig gave another short _bark_ before perching on Jadelyn's shoulder and holding out one leg. Attached to the leg were five parchment envelopes, a large package that Kreacher took and sent to the study, and copies of _The Daily Prophet_ and_ The Quibbler_, which Jadelyn removed from the owl and placed on the table. "I'll read them after I eat. No sense in stomaching anything other than food at the moment." The elves chuckled and left to start their chores while Jadelyn started to eat with her two familiars.

The Spanish breakfast consisted of: a large mug containing hot espresso mixed with warmed, frothy milk; a small plate of honey glazed churros, and three small rolls with black raspberry jam. It was small, but it was delicious; Jadelyn's favorites were the churros, which she shared with Hedwig who was preening her scalp and with Nightshade who was watching the owl with some apprehension.

"_What's wrong, Nightshade?"_

"_Snakes are a common food for owls, Jadelyn. I am worried she will find me appetizing."_

"_Silly serpent _(A.N.: Twenty virtual cookies for the first person who can tell me where this is from!)_!_ _She won't hurt you. Hedwig is smart and realizes that you are here to help me. Don't worry so much!"_ Nightshade and Jadelyn laughed under Hedwig's fond amber eyes.

* * *

Soon, Jadelyn had finished her breakfast. Hedwig flew down to the sun patio, where a perch had been set up for her and Nightshade was off to the kitchen to observe the house elves – she was fascinated with Elvin magic. With her familiars occupied, Jadelyn went to the study to read the letters and the publications Hedwig had brought before breakfast. When she entered, the large package was sitting in the middle of the desk. She decided to read the news and the letters before dealing with whatever was in the package. Glancing through the newspaper, she noticed that things were very quiet and that the new minister, Rufus Scrimegour, was taking strong stands against crime of all kinds. Maybe now, something would get done, instead of all the grandstanding Fudge had done. _The Quibbler_ said much the same thing, but was shamelessly promoting Albus Dumbledore as the "leader of the light" and the "finest man alive." What a load of rubbish. Shaking her head, she knew that she would need to talk with Luna about her father's blatant obedience to Dumbledore; the old fool wasn't right in his methods.

Turning her attention to the letters, Jadelyn saw several different seals and only one was familiar. Deciding to open that one first, she grabbed her Hogwarts letter and broke the seal. Before she could even pull out the letter, a green and silver Prefect badge fell from the envelope. She blinked in shock; when did Snape decide that? Ignoring the badge for the moment, she pulled out the supply list and a separate letter.

"Sixth year students will require:

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6 _by Miranda Goshawk

_Advanced Potion-Making _by Libatius Borage

_Confronting the Faceless_

_ A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch"

"These lists get shorter every year," Jadelyn mused to the Black coat of arms across from her desk. She shrugged in acceptance; she knew she needed more reading materials than Hogwarts assigned. Hermione would be able to help her with that. Nodding decisively, she pulled the other parchment from the Hogwarts envelope to her.

"Miss Pendran,

I decided it would be best to explain the reasons you received a Hogwarts Slytherin Prefect badge. Miss Parkinson did not want to take the responsibility again this year, so I decided, and Slytherin House agrees with me, that you would be the best candidate. I have already taken the liberty of setting up additional potions instruction for you. I am teaching both Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts (A.N.: Sorry, but I really cannot stand Slughorn. He is right up there with Umbridge and Quirrell and Lockhart on my list of useless teachers) this coming year. Draco Malfoy, whom is quite excited to meet you, will tutor you.

On a more amusing note, the castle seems to be aware of your ownership. She is rejecting Dumbledore more every day – he cannot connect to the wards any longer. The Order is in disarray now that they have no Headquarters and Moody is liable to blow a gasket at the moment. Dumbledore has lost influence in the Ministry with the sacking of Fudge.

The disturbing news is that Voldemort has become very interested in you. He is planning to approach you, using your shared lineage to convince you to join him. Be on your guard.

Slytherin House is ecstatic about you joining our ranks. I have informed them of your true heritage and the atrocities – yes, Jadelyn, Dumbledore's actions regarding your history and money, not to mention your parents, may they rest peacefully, are considered atrocities – that have been done to you. The younger students are especially excited, but the older ones are overjoyed. Apparently, they have wanted to approach you for some time, but have been unsure about if they should, especially with Draco's continued verbal attacks. Many, if not all, of the Slytherin families will approach you– including the Malfoys – and I suspect other families in different houses about marriage contracts. Be wary.

Severus Snape

Potions and Defense Professor"

Jadelyn was happy about the professor's foresight and knew that his letter would be responded to with no hesitation. She was more comfortable with him, much more than she thought she would be. Turning to the next letter she studied the seal and realized that it was the Minister of Magic's seal. Sighing, she prepared herself for a long, drawn out letter wanting her praise and naïve trust and opened the envelope.

"Lady Pendran,

To start, I would like to offer my sincerest condolences. I also wish to assure you that, unlike my predecessor Cornelius Fudge, I will never send someone to Azkaban without a fair trial.

Second, I have been asked by the Wizengamot to request that you take your rightful place among their ranks. The Ministry has been informed of your actions through the Bank of Gringotts; they are obligated to inform the Ministry about any matters regarding emancipation and the details – only the bare minimum of details, I assure you – surrounding the contracts.

Please consider the Wizengamot's request and feel free to write to me with any questions you may have.

Sincerely yours,

Rufus Scrimegour

Minister of Magic"

Well, that wasn't what she had expected. Jadelyn was pleased with the letter. It seemed to be sincere and she was glad he had put himself in a position that allowed her to make his career very difficult if he weren't to follow through on his promise. She set the letter aside and picked up the smallest envelope.

"Milady,

Enclosed within the envelope is this month's bank statement. The statement shows all transactions that have taken place in the course of the month. Also displayed are the interest from your vaults and the profits from your many businesses. In addition to these usually displayed items, you will also see the amount that Albus Dumbledore stole from you with interest.

Contact me if you have any questions or concerns.

Griphook

Curator of the Pendran Vaults"

Jadelyn smiled at the letter and looked over the bank statement, making sure that there were no errors; she decided to see about the businesses sending her reports about the behavior of the employees and customer satisfaction. She might implement the secret shopper system that Muggle businesses used to give her a good idea about who was doing their job and who needed to go. She would also need to get in touch with the Quidditch teams she owned, to set up a meeting with the coordinators, trainers, and the captains of the teams. Seeing no errors, she set the letter aside and pulled the fourth envelope to her, opening it.

"Dear Jadelyn,

How are you? I can't wait until the booklist get here! I am so excited about going back to Hogwarts, though I will miss you being in my dorm.

I have an idea. We hold Rita Skeeter in the palms of our hands. Why not have her announce your heritage and how Dumbledore hid it from you. We don't need to reveal the most personal specifics, but it would establish your position.

I will contact her if you agree. I hope to see you soon, Jadelyn!

Love,

Hermione"

Jadelyn smiled at her friend's excitement and her ideas. It was something to consider for sure. She sighed resignedly; Skeeter would be the best way to spread the word, but she hated dealing with the simpering woman. Pushing the thought aside along with the letter, she opened the last envelope.

"Sister,

I just wanted to give you these books. They contain information about the traditions of the Wizarding World. You should find them useful and it will put you in the good graces of the purebloods. It shouldn't be that difficult, you are descended from the strongest bloodlines imaginable and you are a pureblood in your own right.

Use caution around the old families. They will do anything to have you on their trees. Avoid contracts. Never sign anything without a lawyer, preferably a trusted Goblin, present.

I love you and I will see you soon.

Remus"

Jadelyn smiled at the worried tone in Remus' letter and eagerly opened the package. Inside were three heavy, thick, leather-bound books: _The Privileged Life: Etiquette in Pureblood Society_, _Leading the Family: A Complete Guide to the Responsibilities of a Family Head_, and _The Role of Genealogy: How Family Dictates Status_. She loved the books; they would be helpful for gaining ground in the new world she had thrust herself into. She cast Tempus to see the time. It was ten o'clock; there was plenty of time to respond to the letters. She decided to start with the Ministry letter.

Minister Scrimegour,

Thank you for your kind words and assurances. I have faith in you and I will hold you to the standards you set in that letter.

Please inform the Wizengamot I will gladly accept my seats. I will be at the Ministry on Wednesday to complete any and all paperwork involved. I also request a tour of the Ministry and of the Wizengamot chambers.

Once again, thank you for your kind words.

Lady Jadelyn Pendran

Pleased with the letter, Jadelyn sealed it and was about to answer Professor Snape's letter, when she remember Remus' warning about signing anything. Making a quick decision, she wrote to Griphook.

Curator Griphook,

I request that you travel to the Ministry with me on Wednesday. I am accepting my Wizengamot responsibilities and I am not comfortable filling out paperwork and contracts without a companion of sound legal mind.

Also, I would like to know if you would allow an interview to take place in your office on Thursday. I plan on announcing what has happened through _The Daily Profit_ and Rita Skeeter, but I would like a secure location to do so.

Please write to me if you cannot join me on Wednesday and if you will allow the interview to take place in your office. I would like to know in advance so that I may make alternative plans if need be.

Lady Pendran

After reading over the letter, she finally decided that it was polite enough and would not offend the Goblin. She reached for another piece of parchment and wrote a response to Professor Snape's letter.

Professor,

Thank you for telling me about the Slytherins. I will still be a bit wary, but at least I know they won't attack me while I sleep. Don't worry, I won't be accepting any marriage proposals until the war is over and only if I love the one suggested in the contract. Remus sent me books on pureblood etiquette and society, but I also plan on asking the Slytherins if they will tutor me in everything that I am lacking.

As for Hogwarts, I think it amusing that the castle is trying to rid herself of Dumbledore. I don't care much about the state of the Order, but if they keep up the disarray, they won't be secret anymore.

Isn't it ironic? Dumbledore is losing credibility with the Ministry just as I am gaining influence. This morning, I received a personal letter from the new Minister Rufus Scrimegour, offering condolences for the death of Sirius Black and assuring me that he would never act in the manner that Fudge did.

Thank you for the warnings about Voldemort. I will be on my guard and on the lookout for anything suspicious.

I look forward to joining Slytherin House this fall.

Jadelyn Pendran

Pleased with the letter, Jadelyn sealed it in an envelope and went to work on the letter to Hermione.

Dear Mione,

I am happy to hear from you! I received my booklist this morning, so how does meeting in the Alley on Thursday sound? We can make it a girl's day out.

I have requested to use Griphook's office for the Skeeter interview. You're right, as usual; she would be perfect for announcing everything that has happened. I want to meet her somewhere that she has to be discreet, even more so than she would be because of the blackmail we have on her.

Write back and let me know if you can make it. I noticed that the list is a lot shorter than the others. I am thinking of adding to it. Snape has already told me that I will be getting Potions tutoring to improve my scores in his class.

Jadelyn

She quickly sealed the letter and placed it on the growing pile of ready-to-send envelopes before writing her response to Remus.

Remus,

Thank you so much for the books! They will be helpful when I have to go to a formal occasion and I will ask a pureblood in Slytherin to tutor me on top of reading the books.

I am accepting my seats on the Wizengamot and the responsibilities that go with it. Don't worry, I have asked Griphook to go with me to the Ministry on Wednesday to sign paperwork.

Hermione and I got our booklists and unless she has something planned, we are going to Diagon Alley on Thursday. Before we shop, we will be meeting with Rita Skeeter to announce what has been going on. Before you freak out, we have blackmail on her and she will write whatever we tell her to. I asked Griphook to let us use his office for the interview and I think he will let us, but I have a few other meeting places lined up if he won't let us in.

I'll keep you updated on what is going on. I love you, big brother.

Jadelyn

When Jadelyn had sealed the last envelope, there was a near silent fluttering. She looked up and watched Hedwig fly into the room carrying Nightshade. The Snowy brought the snake to Jadelyn before lighting down on the desk and holding out a leg imperiously. Jadelyn laughed.

"Well, it seems I have my marching orders. You don't need me to tell you where they go, do you?" The owl blinked her glowing amber eyes in silent reprimand. "Okay, okay. Be careful, Hedwig." The owl nipped at her fingers before flying through the window that Jadelyn opened. She stood at the window, thinking about what to do next before she got an idea. Going back to the desk, she opened the top drawer to find the portkeys she had received from the wills. _"Nightshade, I am going to set all of my properties to rights. Would you like to come with me?"_

"_Not this time, I am still working out the Elvin magic the house elves use. It is intriguing. Why not take Artorious with you? He would know more than I anyway."_

"_Good idea. _Artorious!" The elf popped into the study.

"Yes, Mistress?"

"I would like to set my properties to rights. The other house elves in my family, they are assigned to certain properties?"

"Yes, when you set foot on the property, being the heiress, they will appear. I know that they have been waiting for you. And my grandfather's master, Merlin, has enchanted the descendents of his familiars. They will be at his Scotland home when you arrive."

"Well then, let us get started. Would you come with me?"

"I would be honored."

"Tell the others that we will be back for dinner. I think we will eat lunch abroad today."

"Yes, Milady." A _pop _sounded and he was gone. Jadelyn went to her room and pulled down a small, beaded, woven leather satchel before returning to the study and collecting the portkeys.

Each portkey was a flat stone disk and they were engraved with the name of the family that she received the property from. They were all black; Carolina had told her that when she used them for the first time, they turn into a different color, one representative of the family that she received them from. She had memorized the activation words for each set and she was ready to see the rest of her holdings. Artorious met her in the foyer.

"Where shall we go first, Milady?"

"I want to get through the Potter properties first. I don't want to spend time looking around each residence. If I do, I won't ever get through them. I just want to get everything put to rights and to let the elves know that I have accepted my inheritance."

"Very good, Mistress. Which Potter house first?" Jadelyn pulled out a portkey with the name Potter engraved across the stone disk.

"This one. **Phoenix Roost.**" There was a rush of air and the two were gone.

* * *

When Jadelyn opened her eyes she saw a river. After blinking, she realized that it wasn't a river, but a harbor, Boston Harbor to be specific. Before she could even turn away from the window, a chorus of popping surrounded her_._ When she turned, a sea of tennis ball shaped eyes stared at her in wonder.

"Hello, everyone! I am Jadelyn Pendran, your mistress. I assume that you are the elves assigned to take care of the apartment?"

"Yes, Mistress Jadelyn," they chorused.

"Good. Unfortunately, I cannot stay long. I am here to officially bond with all of you. Who is first?" The oldest elf stepped forward.

"I am Mistress. I am June." Jadelyn smiled.

"A lovely name. Come here then." And so it went; it took about a half hour to bond with the seven house elves in the Boston apartment. "Well, I will be visiting soon and I expect to see the entire apartment spotless and the lot of you wearing uniforms. I will send them from Madame Malkin's. All right?"

"Yes, Mistress," they chorused.

"Good. Come on, Artorious, we still have a lot to get done today." And so it went for the rest of the day. She visited the Potter houses, the Black houses, the Slytherin house and the Le Fay houses before lunch. She and Artorious ate in a Paris street-side café before going to the d'Medici houses, the rest of the Peverell houses and Merlin's Irish cottage. After the cottage, they pulled the final portkey from Jadelyn's satchel. She held it tightly and said, "**Silence.**" They two were whisked away from the cottage and arrived at Merlin's Scotland house.

Said house was very small and only had three house elves assigned to it. Jadelyn bonded with the elves and walked outside. It was just after three o'clock and she was getting tired. It took a lot of energy to bond with over a hundred elves. She was about to call for Artorious when a long and longing-filled howl split the mid-afternoon silence. She looked to her left and emerging from the woods was an adolescent Grey Wolf. He loped up to her and sat at her feet, his golden eyes gazing at her.

"Are you here for me? The descendent of one of Merlin's familiars?" The wolf blinked and seemed to nod his head. "What is your name?"

"Touch his head, Milady." She looked over her shoulder and saw Morgan, one of the elves she had just bonded with. "Touch his head and you will know his name and everything about him, and he will know the same about you." Jadelyn nodded and placed her hand between the ears of the wolf.

"Cura? Your name is Cura?" Cura placed his front paws on her shoulders and proceeded to lick her face, disregarding the make-up she wore. She laughed, "I guess I got it right!" (A.N.: Cura - and yes it is misspelled because my computer cannot write in Gaelic – means protector.) Cura lowered himself and sat by her side, waiting for something. Jadelyn waited with him, assuming that he was waiting for another of Merlin's familiar's descendents.

She assumed correctly. Not even five minutes later, a long, rasping and _terrifying_ screech was heard. Out of the trees flew a Barn Owl, the heart-shaped white face made even whiter by the large, oval, coal-black eyes. The owl flew to her and she, acting on instincts she had honed with Hedwig, offered her arm for the owl to perch on. The talons gently gripped her arm and the buff colored wings folded gracefully. The owl gazed directly into her eyes. She was almost at a loss for words.

"You're beautiful." She raised her had and gently touched the crown of the owl's head, receiving his name. "Gliocas. You are Gliocas and he is Cura." (A.N.: Gliocas is wisdom is Gaelic. And since it has no accents, I spelled it correctly!) Gliocas blinked and preened her scalp. She laughed. "I have a feeling that between you and Hedwig, I will have the most orderly hair ever seen! Oh, I do hope you two will get along with Hedwig and Nightshade." Artorious came up to her.

"It will be fine, Milady. Come, we should get back to the Manor. Hedwig will have received responses by now and will want to meet Gliocas and Cura."

"You're right, Artorious. Will you be able to apparate all of us back?" The elf laughed at his mistress.

"Of course, Milady Jadelyn. It is no trouble." He took her hand and placed the other hand on Cura. With a near silent _pop, _they were gone.

They arrived in the foyer of Peverell Manor. Gliocas ruffled his feathers. Obviously, he was not impressed with that method of travel. Jadelyn laughed at him.

"I know, Gliocas. I prefer flying too." She walked into the patio where Hedwig waited. The Snowy was surprised to see another owl with Jadelyn. "Hedwig, this is Gliocas. Grandfather Merlin gave him to me. I hope you two can get along." The large Barn Owl glided from Jadelyn's shoulder to the enlarged perch. He stared at his Snowy counter part and, after a moment, began to preen her. Hedwig gave a short bark in approval. She could live with this owl. While Gliocas preened her, Hedwig lifted her leg and showed two envelopes to Jadelyn. "Thanks, girl. I'll leave you two to get acquainted." Jadelyn smiled and left with Cura at her heels. She stopped in the kitchen and spoke to the elves, told them about Gliocas and Cura, and collected Nightshade. Once she had, she went up to her study.

Cura curled next to her chair while she read the two letters she had received. The first was from Griphook.

Lady Pendran,

I would be honored to accompany you to the Ministry on Wednesday. You are right that there will be paperwork and arriving with a Goblin will show them that you are not to be trifled with. The Ministry knows not to disturb a witch or wizard that is advised by a Goblin.

As for your second request, yes, you may have your interview here in my office on Thursday. I would be able to answer the legal and financial questions and again, no sane witch or wizard will go near you without caution if you show your main legal advisor to be a Goblin.

I will meet you in the atrium of the Ministry on Wednesday at eleven o'clock. Simply come into the Main Hall here at Gringotts when you are ready to have your interview.

Griphook

Curator of the Pendran Vaults

Success! She would be able to go forward with confidence now. The Ministry wouldn't know what hit them. She was happy with the results of her letters. Speaking of, she opened the next letter, which was from Hermione.

Dear Jadelyn,

I just got my list and I was thinking about adding more books to it as well. But that's beside the point.

I would love to meet you at the Alley on Thursday. How does nine o'clock sound? That will give us enough time to deal with Rita and then shop for the rest of the day. We can meet Rita at Gringotts at ten, have the interview and then go from there.

I have to go now, my parents want me to visit my aunts and uncles before Thursday, but after that I will be free to do what I wish. Write and let me know if anything doesn't work and we can figure something else out.

I can't wait to see you!

Love,

Hermione

Another plan set in stone! There was still a lot of work to be done, but for now, Jadelyn could relax. Just as she was about to lean back, Carolina popped into the room.

"Mistress, we decided that an early dinner was in order. We have prepared an Italian dinner tonight with a tomato salad topped with a fried egg and an assortment of breads and cheeses, all served with a lovely red wine." Jadelyn smiled.

"It sounds wonderful." She stood and followed Carolina to the patio. She tucked in to the fragrant food, conversing with the elves as she ate. After dinner, she wished Hedwig and Gliocas a good night. She walked to the living room and lit the fire. She needed to think. Cura curled up in front of the fire and dozed. Jadelyn crossed her arms and furrowed her brow. Nightshade had already fallen asleep, full from the salad that she had stolen from Jadelyn's plate.

_**What am I going to do? I can't let Dumbledore stay in control of my school. He has too much power there. He deserves to go to Azkaban for what he has done to my family and me but I might need him later on. And if Dumbledore is gone, who is going to keep Voldemort at bay? I am not strong enough yet to fight him. I need help, but I refuse to leave Dumbledore free. I know! I will put Dumbles on a short leash and install someone I know I can trust in the Deputy Headmaster spot. This way, Dumbledork has less power because I will have information on all of his doings. As for Voldie, Snape said that he was interested in what I was doing. Maybe I can keep him at bay, at least for now. Ugh, how do people make a living plotting like this? It's giving me a headache.**_

Jadelyn stood from her chair and cast Tempus. She had learned that as an emancipated minor, she was able to cast spells outside of school, and that all of her properties are warded against the detection of spells. It was nine o'clock and it had been two and a half hours since she had sat down in the living room! "Come on, Cura. Let's go to bed." The wolf followed her back up the stairs and into her room. As she got ready for bed with a plan in her mind, she started to relax. Maybe this war wouldn't drag on so much after all.

* * *

Arrow: Well, there it is. I hope that you liked it. And for the record, I don't know if Merlin had a wolf familiar, in fact, I am pretty sure that he didn't. However, I love wolves and decided that Merlin did too! So there.


End file.
